Therapist in need of therapy
by homuncuhottie
Summary: Nikole works for Kishimoto and finds herself the object of all anime boys affection. Crossover LeeOC M for...oh you'll see!
1. Chapter 1

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 1- LOOKING FOR AN EXIT

2 girls were sleeping on the roof of Sierra high school, they were on a sleeping bag curled together. One girl had golden brown hair up on the side in a ponytail and glasses. The other girl had black hair tied in a low braided tail. The blonde girl flickered open her blue-green eyes and yawned.

A wonderful nap with a wonderful friend

Nikole- ~Wait. Its night…oh shit~ Zele! Wake up!

The other girl rubbed her dark brown eyes and sat up

Daniela- What?

Nikole- We slept through school!

Daniela- No! We're locked in the school! It's a nightmare!

Nikole- Relax. The doors are only locked from the outside, we can still get out.

Daniela- R-r-right. Let's go

Nikole started folding the sleeping bag while Daniela had the door

Daniela- What are you doing?

Nikole- Cleaning up, I'm going to erase our trace so no one ever knows we were up here.

Daniela- Good idea, I'm gonna go on home, see ya at the apartment.

Nikole- See ya ^^

Daniela and I moved out of our parents house and moved into a fancy apartment. We each have jobs at the department of anime, working for Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto. But today we had the day off, unfortunately I have to work tomorrow, a Saturday, damn.

She finished folding up the sleeping bag, looking at her watch to see the time, 7:28, she decided to go back down. Taking her backpack and purse she went down the ladder gently, making sure not to fall or drop anything. Her locker wasn't far off, and she had to get her homework for the weekend.

Who the fuck gives out weekend homework? An evil gay bastard who doesn't get any so he takes it out on his students.

The locker popped open to her combination, letting the gray door swing open slowly

I need to decorate this locker

She grabbed her geometry notebook, folder, and book. Her notebook was a Naruto one, the folder was happy bunny. She noticed something reflected in the sand band of her gloves, a figure, white and fuzzy, with a blue mask face.

Nikole- ~What the…~

She turned in the direction of the fuzz, it was gone, something whizzed past her head flowing her blond hair and black Uzumaki jacket.

Nikole- Come out you coward!

The only thing heard was the echo of her voice, but she knew someone was there, she could sense it. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, her breath became shallow. She swallowed the invisible lump in her throat and walked downstairs to the boiler room, it was locked of course.

Nikole- ~Nothing my kit can't solve~

She took the balls and pin out of her hair letting it flow down a little above her shoulders. The 2 balls acted as a stabilizer, setting them between her middle and ring finger of the right hand, setting them on either side of the knob. Her pin was in the left slowly opening the lock, creaking the brown door open. The boiler was lit, glowing its red-orange flames through the slotted door.

Nikole- ~I need to drop the sleeping bag here, it'll burn through the night and be nothing but ash by 10:00am, when they open the doors for extra curricular activities~

She opened the door, quickly setting the sleeping bag inside before she could get any ash on her and shut the door.

Nikole- Mission complete ^^

The door behind her swung wide open creating a powerful breeze that silenced the flames of the boiler.

That can't be good

She heard a sound, it sounded like the falling grains of an hourglass. A shadow covered her light, someone was behind her.

???- What an amusing girl, so brave and resourceful…

She gulped and slowly turned around to come face to face with a red-headed demon vessel she knew all too well.

Nikole- Oh my goddess…

He smirked wildly at her

Red- So, you know who I am?

Nikole- Sabaku no Gaara, or Gaara of the desert

Gaara- Very good

Nikole- What do you want? Why are you here?

Gaara- I want to confirm myself, in you…

Nikole- ~Shit! He wants to kill me. Well, he's in for a rude awakening~

He stepped closer to her not letting that psychotic smile leave his face. She gripped a stoke on the side of the boiler but he caught her by the wrist.

Gaara- Do you really think that's going to work?

He tightened the grip on her wrist

Nikole- Ow, let go!

Gaara- Beg me to let go

Nikole- I don't beg for anything

Gaara- You can't even defend yourself, I have your wrist

Nikole- Who said I was going to hit you with that?

She used her free hand to throw soot into his face, he screamed and released her trying to get the black ash out of his eyes. She raced to the door only to be caught on the shoulders by his sand.

Nikole- God dammit!

Thinking quickly she yanked her arms out of the jacket and raced down the hall leaving her books behind. Gaara had finally gotten the soot out of his eyes and off his face.

Gaara- So, she got away…

The sand brought the jacket to him, he looked at it and laughed maniacally.

Gaara- You won't get far…I will find you…I will have what I desire…and you will give it to me…Nikole…

-Downstairs-

Nikole found a door to the outside through the library hallway. As she hit the door she found it stuck, she pushed it harder but it still wouldn't budge.

Nikole- ~Impossible, these doors cannot lock from the inside~

She looked and saw sand in the crevasses of the door

That son of a bitch

Gaara- I found you

She turned around; he was mere inches from her face

Nikole- Okay, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get!

Gaara- You think I want to fight you?

Nikole- You came to kill me, right?

Gaara- No, I came to have you…

Nikole- Have me? As in…

Gaara- Sex *smirk*

Oh shit

Nikole- Why me? Why are you like this?

Gaara- You work for Masashi, I see you all the time, filing papers or retrieving his coffee. Your always happy, I want you to smile for me, I want to have you…and if I can't have you *backs Nikole to a wall* no one can!

He wraps his arms around her waist

Nikole- I am not a whore!

Gaara- That's it, scream, yell, fuss, it makes me desire you more

Nikole- God, get off! Let me go!

Gaara- Why? So you can run away?

Nikole- No! So I can kick your ass for scaring the hell outta me! I thought you were gonna torture and kill me!

He pulled her close to his body and started licking her face

Gaara- Tell me you love me

Nikole- No!

Gaara- Say it!

He gripped her tighter causing her to squeak. He smirked and nibbled on her ear, licking the inner and outer shell making her moan uncontrollably

Gaara- Say it. Say that you need me; say that you belong to me.

Nikole- I belong to no one!

He captured her lips with his, pushing his tongue inside of her caverns, delighted to taste her.

Gaara- ~Oh, so delicious, so sweet…~

She slapped his cheek, the sound echoing down the empty hallways.

Nikole- How dare you treat me like this! I won't stand for it you egotistical mother fucker!

Gaara- Are you arguing with me?

Nikole- You bet your ass I am!

Gaara- That turns me on.

He kissed her again, bucking his groin into hers, she could feel his growing erection grind into her. The blush on her face grew into a tomato red. Gaara's tongue maneuvered in her mouth lapping up every taste he could manage. She kicked him in the balls forcing him to topple over in pain. This gave Nikole an opportunity to run down the hall towards the commons, closing the doors behind her and locking them.

Nikole- ~Okay, a psychotic demon vessel is trying to rape me (In all his fine sexiness), he has me locked in the school, and its nighttime. What do I do?~

She panted and heaved trying to regain her breath and her thoughts. She felt a major chill down her spine.

Nikole- He's here…

Gaara- Of course I am

She whipped around to see Gaara looking down at her smirking.

Nikole- Aiiiyeee! How did you? When? What…

Gaara- I'm a ninja

Nikole- Damn

He stepped closer to her, she kicked the door open and ran down the other hallway, Gaara kept up with her easily

Gaara- No matter where you go, I will follow.

Nikole- Leave me alone!

It was at the end of the building, Nikole grasped her heart. Gaara walked towards her gripping his head

Gaara- You can't run from me, Nikki!

His gourd wrapped around his arms transforming them into Shukaku's claws.

Nikole- ~Oh shit! (I'm doomed!)~

He began laughing maniacally, taking one of the claws to pin her against the wall

Gaara- I'm tired of these games, I will have you, now.

-The girls apartment-

Daniela was sitting in the living room watching tv.

Daniela- ~Its 9:30 and not a word from Gaara-freak, I hope she's okay~

A knock came to the door, Daniela got up slowly and answered the door, only to find Temari and Kankuro at her door.

Daniela- What are you guys doing here?

Temari- We were looking for Gaara, and hoping he was with Nikole.

Kankuro- Where is she?

Daniela- I don't know, the last time I saw her was 2 hours ago. We slept on the roof at lunch and didn't wake up till night.

Temari- Gaara's been missing since 10:00 this morning.

Daniela- And why do you think he's with Nikole?

Kankuro- Well…ever since the 2 of you started working with Masashi he's watched Nikole, obsessed over her, and when he left he said he was going to confirm himself in her…in Nikole…

Daniela- Oh shit! We gotta get to the school! Now!

-School-

Nikole was in her underwear, the sand had her hands tied above her head, she stood in the middle of the hallway. Gaara stood behind her, shirtless, and with a whip.

Gaara- So, *puts whip around her neck* shall we begin?


	2. Chapter 2

A THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 2- BEGINNING

Daniela, Temari and Kankuro were running at full speed to Sierra, hoping to rescue Nikole.

Daniela- Shouldn't you have known this was gonna happen considering he's been watching her for 2 fucking weeks!?

Temari- Gaara's very unstable and unpredictable, how were we supposed to know he'd do this?

Daniela- I don't know, maybe because, he's a teenager in love and the itty bitty fact that he's got a psycho demon living inside of him!

Kankuro- She does have a point.

Temari- *vein pop* Shut up !

-School-

Gaara- Nikki, tell me who you love…

Nikole- Nunya damn business!

He whipped her once receiving a hiss from the captive girl

Gaara- Answer

Nikole- Make me motherfucker!

He whipped her again, this time she was silent.

Nikole- I'm not gonna break no matter how much you whip me!

Gaara- I don't wanna break you my dear *cups chin* I just want you to understand who your master is

Nikole- I'm nobody's bitch!

Gaara- Rebellious to the end, not surprising.

He kissed her, forcefully putting his tongue in her mouth, she bucked into him, making him grunt in the kiss. She was gasping for air when he released her mouth, afraid she would never have the blessed oxygen again. Gaara latched onto her neck, biting down on her tan flesh, drawing the crimson fluid he was delighted to lap up. Nikole bit her lip, holding back a scream of pain.

Gaara- Scream my love, entice me *massages stomach*

Nikole- Go to hell!

The sand cuffs released her hands making her fall into Gaara's arms; he cuddled her licking the exposed flesh of her neck. Nikole was breathing heavily from exhaustion, she no longer had the energy to fuss or fight. Satisfied that she no longer resisted he lifted her bridal style and began carrying her down the hall.

Nikole- Where are you taking me?

Gaara- Somewhere more comfortable for our activities.

He laid her down on a bed of pillows covered by a sheet, it felt so good against her back, and it contorted to every curve of her body. Gaara licked his lips in anticipation, Nikole's cheeks flushed, realizing that Gaara was about to have what he came for. She turned her head, hoping to avoid the sand demon's hungry gaze. That was when she noticed where they were, the auditorium.

Gaara- Here, your voice will echo

I'm all out of energy; I can no longer fight him. Looks like he will have his way after all. Only a miracle can save me now

!!!!- Get away from her! *kick*

Daniela had kicked Gaara in the chest making him fly back to the wall where his sand caught him.

A miracle by the name of Daniela Jones

Daniela- Are you okay Nikki-chan?

Nikole- I'm fine, thanks.

Temari put the sheet around Nikole's small form. Kankuro held her up bridal style

Temari- She's exhausted, he didn't even fully undress her and…

Daniela- She fought him till the bitter end.

Nikole fell asleep cuddled up in the sheet; Daniela smiled at her child like friend. Gaara rose up, anger and sand seeping from him…

Gaara- Give…her…back…

His sand shot out at Kankuro, ready to grab Nikole, but Daniela sliced the sand using Temari's fan

Temari- *anime vein* Hey! Who said you could use that?

Gaara- Out of my way!

Nikole- Gaara…

He froze, she gave him a quaint smile

Nikole- You say that you love me…and yet you are trying so hard to hurt me, love cannot be forced…

Gaara- Of course it can. If you want something in life you must take it by force!

Daniela stood in front of Kankuro and Nikole

Daniela- Don't make me go emo on you…*death glare*

Gaara- You don't scare me you little bitch, I'll kill you!

She gave him a powerful uppercut then grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the balls 5 times

Kan+Tem- Ouch!

Nikole- The kid crippler. Powerful and painful.

Gaara held his privates and toppled over with a hiss. Daniela smirked with great pride

Kankuro- Don't be proud of such a dirty trick!

Nikole- Isn't using a puppet to do all of your fighting for you considered a dirty trick?

He was silent. Temari lifted Gaara and checked his wounds

Temari- They aren't severe, he'll be fine, he's sleeping

Ni+Da- He sleeps?

Kankuro- He does now, its just he usually has nightmares so he prefers to stay up

Temari- Those rings around his eyes aren't insomnia rings, its just because Shukaku is a demon raccoon, it's the equivalent of Naruto's whiskers

Nikole- Ha! I told you!

Daniela- Damn.

Kankuro- You feel better?

Nikole- Much. You can put me down now.

He did so, Nikole went over to Gaara and stroked his hair

Temari- What are you doing?

Nikole- He's having a nightmare

Gaara was scrunching and twitching; Daniela put another sheet over him

Kankuro- I'll call for a limo, we can't carry him without disturbance

Temari- Nikole, can you stay with him for a bit?

Daniela- We'll watch him ^^

Kankuro- Not so loud

Nikole placed Gaara's head in her lap, he snuggled in her lap, enjoying the warmth. Daniela yawned and sat beside her

Daniela- I'm bored.

Nikole- What do you want me to do about it?

Daniela- Gimme your ipod!

A loud snap startled the pair

Daniela- Did you just hear wood snap?

Nikole- Yep.

Dripping was heard, a thick, slow, dripping sound

Nikole- What the hell?

Daniela- I'll check it out, you gotta stay behind and baby-sit.

Daniela walked backstage careful not to step on any of the props that were strayed out on the floor. The dresser of props was wide open, the props on the marble floor were covered in a red liquid, a thick, disgusting liquid.

Daniela- B-blood!

She ran back to the center stage yelling and screaming

Daniela- Gaara-freak! Gaara-freak! Blood! Props closet!

Nikole- Hicca?

Daniela- Blood in the prop closet! Blood in the prop closet!

Nikole- Oh. Well…I can't do anything…

Daniela- Then we'll switch places

Nikole gave her an 'Are you on crack?' look.

Daniela- As long as he has a warm girls body, he won't know the difference.

Nikole- I don't know…

Daniela- Please…you gotta look, you're the detective one

I'm observant and analyze different situations with clarity

Nikole- Alright. But we gotta do this quick

Nikole gently lifted Gaara's head, getting up and allowing Daniela to slide in as if she got home base

Daniela- Safe!

Nikole left for the backstage area, noticing all the blood on the floor and props, she looked inside the cabinet to see a huge wine bottle of fake blood had opened and poured out, the shelf above it had snapped, letting it down to spill on the other props.

Nikole- ~So that's what we heard, a rat must have run across the shelf~

Satisfied with her investigation she left, making sure not to leave her footprints on the red liquid or trip over a prop

!!!!- Where is she!?

Nikole- Please don't tell me he…

She ran out to center stage only to find Daniela pinned to the floor by a shukaku sand claw, Gaara smirked at Daniela's pain ridden face.

Nikole- Leave her alone Gaara!

She ran to him grabbed his head and shoved it in her chest. He froze, taking his sand claw off of Daniela, it transformed back to normal, fondling her gigantic boobs and moaning.

Gaara- Mmmm…

His movements started slowing down, then they stopped as his arms went limp and he gently in her arms

Daniela- Tsunade style, suffocation jutsu!

Nikole- Especially works if the guy likes you ^-^

Temari and Kankuro returned, Nikole put the sleeping (and smirking) Gaara on her back, carrying him out. Daniela and Kankuro followed slowly behind, Temari next to Nikole.

Temari- Do you need any help?

Nikole- Nope! I'm used to carrying heavy stuff.

Kankuro and Daniela walked side by side, he looked at the small girl, fascinated by how she could easily carry all of that luggage.

Kankuro- Do you need any assistance? That stuff looks heavy.

Daniela- Nah, I got it.

-Outside-

The breeze nipped at Nikole's face, she was so glad to be out of that building. The limo awaited the 4, Nikole kept the sheet around her lingeried frame.

Temari- Didn't you get your clothes?

Nikole- When Gaara removed them he used his sand and ripped them to shreds.

Nikole yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Daniela- You should sleep, you've had a rough night.

Nikole- O-okay

Gaara layed on her lap, enjoying her sweet scent. Nikole slept soundly against the backseat. At their apartment complex, Daniela left Nikole's sheet in the backseat, Gaara snuggled against it.

Temari- Are you going to carry her in?

Daniela- Yep. She needs to rest.

Kankuro- We'll take Gaara home, you take care

Daniela- You too

The limo zoomed off in cloud of darkness, lost in the night. Daniela gently placed Nikole on her bed, sifting the covers over her, yawning.

Daniela- ~I think you deserve a day off~

-Next day 2:30pm, department of anime-

Daniela finished the paperwork on her desk, smiling at her accomplishment. Since Kishimoto allowed Nikole to take the day off Daniela had to finish all her work and take over her duties.

Speaker- Daniela, I'm having a meeting soon, please come to my office to take notes.

Daniela- *click* Hai, Kishimoto-san! I'm on my way!

She arrived at the office to find Masashi, Orochimaru, and Sasuke. The young Uchiha focused his gaze on her

Daniela- Oh *heavy blush*


	3. Chapter 3

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 3- THE OTHERS COME FORTH

Daniela paused at the door, blushing in the face of Sasuke.

Masashi- Just in time Daniela, take your seat.

Daniela- Yes sir.

She sat at the empty end of the round table, taking out her laptop for notes.

Masashi- Now, we are here to discuss the possible crossover with Inuyasha, Rumiko-san was unable to make it, she said we should just continue, please go over the scripts.

Orochimaru and Sasuke reviewed the script, Sasuke occasionally looked over at Daniela, who was also reading the script.

Sasuke- It says here that I'm going to be molested by Orochimaru?

Daniela toppled back in her chair.

Masashi- Slight molestation, slight

Daniela- That's demeaning to Sasuke!

Masashi- That's how it is.

After the meeting Daniela was ready to punch something, she was seething with an aura of evil. Sasuke watched as she made her way to the staff lounge. In the staff lounge Daniela took out her soda and gulped it down.

Daniela- ~So angry…how…dare…you…Masashi…~

Strong hands began massaging her tense shoulders. She leaned back enjoying the feel of his hands.

Sasuke- Does it feel good?

Daniela- S-s-s…

Sasuke- Relax. I'm just trying to help you feel stress-free.

Daniela- Thank you…

She relaxed into his massage, taking in his scent.

-Apartment-

Nikole flickered open her eyes, stretching her arms. She felt arms snake around her slim waist.

Nikole- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Around her waist was Gaara, drooling on her stomach with a pervy smile.

How the held did he get in here?

Gaara cuddled her stomach, fast asleep in his happy horny Gaara land. Nikole gently slipped out of his grip, putting her pillow in her place. She noticed a note on her computer.

Dear Envy-chan

I was able to get you

The day off today, please

Don't fuss about it, I

Know this will be the

First time you ever missed

Work, but you need the rest.

I'll bring dinner home,

Love ya,

Zele

Nikole folded up the note and put it on her stereo, she spotted Gaara's gourd by her door. She lifted the heavy object and put it on her back, carrying it out of her room. She put it in the coat closet and locked the door.

Nikole- ~Just in case. **(Cha! Don't underestimate me!)**~

She took out hot pockets from the freezer and put them in he microwave. She clicked her DVR and started watching the Poke'mon diamond and pearl she taped. Gaara came out of the room, staring at her.

Nikole- Hi there sleepyhead.

Gaara- Where's my gourd?

Nikole- In a place where you can't use it. ^^

Gaara- Give it back

Nikole- When you are calm, I'll give it back.

Gaara- Where is it?

She patted the seat next to her, inviting him over. He graciously accepted and sat beside the now fully clothed girl. She was wearing a white tank top and purple sweatpants

Nikole- Are you hungry?

Gaara- A little

Her hot pockets dinged in the microwave, Nikole got up to fetch them. Gaara watched as the bubbly girl skipped back, happy as can be, and sat back down on the couch

Nikole- They need to cool off, then we can eat

Gaara- Nikki, why are you being so nice?

Nikole- I'm always nice

Gaara- But…last night…

Nikole- Was last night, and today is today. I can never stay sad very long, I look at the positive! ^^

Gaara- I see

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close kissing her neck

Nikole- Hey! Hey! Hey!

Gaara- I said I was going to make you mine and I…

He fell on the carpet unconscious

Nikole- What just…

????- It seems he's no threat without his gourd.

Nikole- Who's there?

????- Don't worry Nikole, I won't hurt you.

A white fuzzy cloak wrapped around her and disappeared, taking her hostage.

-With Daniela-

Sasuke was nice enough to give Daniela a ride home in his limo, he even paid for the dinner she wanted to bring home to Nikole.

Daniela- Thanks again for the ride, and the food.

Sasuke- No problem. ~Now that she's calm and relaxed, its time to move in~

He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close, she squeaked at the sudden contact.

Sasuke- Daniela, would you be interested in going out on a date with me?

Daniela- I…I…

Sasuke- Tomorrow? 2:30? Sounds good to me, I'll see you then.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then opened the door for her. She got out and walked to the apartment building, taking the elevator.

Daniela- ~I've got a date with Sasuke! Oh my god! I don't know what to wear!~

She put the key in her apartment door, busting it open.

Daniela- Gaara-freak! Gaara-freak! You're never going to believe it!

No other sound was heard except some grunting.

Daniela- Gaara-freak? Are you okay?

She got to the living room to find Gaara on his knees panting. She knelt down beside him

Daniela- Where is Nikki?

Gaara- I was knocked out. Someone took her

Daniela- Who?

He gave her a 'How the fuck should I know' look.

Gaara- My gourd

Daniela- Hm?

Gaara- Nikki, she took away my gourd. Go find it.

Daniela- No way, Nikki was smart to take away that gourd, now you're harmless

Gaara- I need my gourd to get her back

Daniela- *takes out scrap paper with numbers* That's why you're not helping, you're staying here until Temari and Kankuro come to get you, good thing they gave me a number

Gaara growled, Daniela heard the coat closet door banging, as if someone was trapped. She put the paper by the phone and ran to the coat closet, the moment she unlocked the door sand shot out, making its way towards Gaara, he began to laugh maniacally.

Gaara- Thank you for finding my gourd…

His sand slammed into the back of her neck, knocking the young brunette into an unconscious sleep. Gaara lifted the girl over his shoulder.

Gaara- ~The games end today~

His sand teleported them off, leaving the apartment void of life

-With Nikole-

Her blue-green eyes flickered open for the second time that day. As she leaned up she felt something heavy and cold on her wrists, shackles and chains.

Nikole- ~Somebody wants me to stay put…too bad I was never good at staying in one place~

She noticed that she was on a soft satin covered bed, and that on the table next to it was a bottle of lotion. (_Random fact:_ Lotion contains a slippery substance that allows the human skin to slip from metal HH- Who knew?)

Nikole- ~Bingo~

The chains were long enough for her to reach over and grab the bottle of lavender lotion. Using the slack of the chains she coated her hands and wrists in the scented lotion making sure not to fully rub it in, then she wrapped her legs around the bed post at the other end and crunched her body. The force of her pulled made the shackles release her wrists.

Nikole- Alright! **(Yeah! The queen of keen strikes again!)**

Knowing that someone definitely heard all the noise, she decided to go out the window. Unfortunately she was on the second floor of a castle surrounded by an old school alligator mote.

Just fucking great

????- Trying to escape?

She turned around to see a handsome man with long black hair and red eyes

Nikole- You have got to be shitting me!


	4. Chapter 4

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 4- RESCUE OF THE WRONG KIND

Man- What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?

Nikole- No!

Man- Do you know who I am?

Nikole- Naraku! The creepiest and most egotistical villain **(Aside from Itachi)** in anime history!

Naraku- I'm flattered

He walked towards her; she backed up towards the window

Naraku- Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you….unless you're a bad girl

Nikole- I've always been of the psychotic nature **( *revs chainsaw and puts on hockey mask* Here's Envy!)**

Naraku- That's not what I meant

He took her hand and kissed it, smiling at the young blond before him

Nikole- I'm confused

Naraku- Are you going to be mine?

Nikole- I'd rather eat poison coated needles

Naraku- Then it seems I have no choice

Demonic tentacles sprayed from Naraku's body and grabbed Nikole

Nikole- Let me go god dammit!

Naraku- I must mate with you

Nikole- No way you pervert! And what the hell will you gain from that?

Naraku- 3 things. 1. I will have taken your virginity in pure passion. 2. You will more than likely become pregnant with my child, and 3. My seed has the parts of demons as well, so once it is inside of you, you will become a part of me

Nikole- Why don't you go fuck one of your incarnations!

Naraku- If this were about sex I would have drugged you, raped you, then I would have killed you

Nikole- Point well taken

One tentacle slid across her face, she shifted her face away

Naraku- Now, let's do away with those clothes

The demonic tentacles started at her neck and ripped off the clothing in one swift motion, including her bra and panties. This left Nikole bare in his presence

Shit! No good

She struggled in the grip of the tentacles, biting at them to get away. Naraku was amused by her incredible perseverance

Naraku- It's pointless to struggle

Nikole- I'll be the judge of that!

One tentacle shoved inside of her, making her scream

Naraku- Enticing…

It moved in and out at a fast pace, her perverse nature came into full swing as she moaned loud enough for the whole castle to hear her

Nikole- Ah! Ah! Ah!

Naraku walked closer to her, cupping her cheek

Naraku- Does it feel good, my love?

She continued to moan, gripping onto the edge of the windowsill for support

Nikole- God dammit!

She climaxed onto the tentacle, drained of energy.

Damn my perverse nature…

Naraku leaned in closer, ready to kiss her soft lips when a pile of raging sand knocked him away from her and severed the tentacles. Nikole's wrists and ankles were red, she saw Gaara stand in front of Naraku

Gaara- Don't you ever touch my woman!

He used his sand coffin and sand burial to crush Naraku, his blood and demonic parts sprayed across the room. Gaara stepped over to Nikole, a perverted smirk on his face

Gaara- So beautiful

Nikole- Huh?

It suddenly dawned on her that she was naked, so Nikole took the cover off of the bed and wrapped herself in it

Nikole- Um. T-t-t-thank y-y-you for saving me…

Gaara- If you really want to thank me…

His sand removed the cover, showing off her bare tan body. Gaara licked his lips in anticipation, ready to jump the girl

Nikole- No way! Absolutely not!

Gaara- You have no choice

Nikole- I'll fight as much as I have to

Gaara- I see, does that mean you don't want Daniela to live?

Nikole- Hicca?

She looked on the wall and saw Daniela, coated in sand, being pinned like Jesus on the cross

Nikole- You son of a bitch!

Gaara- I think you know how to keep her safe

Nikole- I won't like it

Gaara- We'll see

His sand removed his clothing, showing her the extent of his arousal, making her blush. He shoved her onto the plush bed, admiring her large bosom and smooth skin. She turned her head and closed her eyes, awaiting the tears that were forming in her eyes

Gaara- Look at me!

Nikole- If I look I'll cry ~I'll probably cry anyway~

Gaara- Just look at me, I wan to see the look of pleasure on your face

Nikole- The only look I will have will be of pain and sadness…perhaps fear…*tears*

Gaara gripped her arms growling, he had a truly powerful lust in his eyes

Gaara- I'm tired of your resistance!

He slapped her, she shivered

Gaara- You will do as I say! Now, look at me!

Nikole's tears continued to flow, but she looked at Gaara she looked deep into his eyes

I'm scared, I'm really, really scared. He's so unstable…there's no telling what he'll do if I keep resisting…Daniela…

Nikole- Please take me…Gaara…

He smirked knowing that he won. Gaara rammed himself inside of the blond girl, making her unleash a scream of pain

Gaara- *mirth* Does it hurt?

Asshole

He created a hard pace, enjoying the blood curdling screams of Nikole. She gripped the sheets trying to hold back her screams, this action only served to encourage Gaara to go faster

I never thought I would ever say this but…I hate you Gaara…

He shot his load deep inside the tan girl, panting and sweating. Nikole couldn't stop crying so Gaara held her close

Gaara- Hush now, its okay

She gripped his shoulders, letting her tears fall on his chest

Gaara- Don't worry, Daniela shall be returned home, unharmed

Nikole- O-okay…

He kissed her forehead gently, brushing stray hairs out of her eyes. Nikole looked up at him, her blue-green eyes now stained with tears

Nikole- I'd…I'd like to take a shower…please…

Gaara- Alright

He teleported them back to his home, the Kazekage tower. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to the bathroom.

Nikole- So, are you taking are shower with me?

Gaara- No

Nikole- Whew

Gaara- We're taking a bath together

Damn

She sighed and reached out for the faucet when Gaara took her hand

Gaara- You're tired. Allow me, my love

He turned on the water, allowing it to fill the marble tub. Nikole watched the clear liquid flow, fascinated by every movement. Gaara rubbed Nikole's breasts, listening to her chorus moans. Once the tub was filled, Gaara pulled Nikole in, wetting her tan body

-Downstairs-

Temari- Gaara brought Nikole here! Do you think he kidnapped her?

Kankuro- Probably. *turns page in playboy*

Temari- Kishimoto's gonna have our heads! She's one of his personal employees!

Kankuro- So you wanna take on Gaara?

Temari- No…

-With Nikole-

Gaara finished washing Nikole and himself, drying off the blond girl first. Once the couple was dry, Gaara placed Nikole in king sized waterbed.

Gaara- ~My beautiful Nikole…~

He stroked her cheek, receiving a squeak from the naked girl. Nikole turned over, attempting to divert from his gaze.

Nikole- I'd like to sleep now.

Gaara- Alright. *kiss* Goodnight


	5. Chapter 5

A THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 5- DANIELA'S MOTIVATION AND NIKOLE'S FURY

Daniela flickered her eyes open, she was in her room, in her bed.

Daniela- ~Why am I here? And where's Gaara?~

She ripped off the covers and ran through out the apartment looking for any trace of what happened

Daniela- Nothing

On the couch was a note with sand around it

Dear Daniela,

I have Nikole. She has agreed to be mine and live with me. Do not look for her or try to rescue her, if you attempt it I will kill you without mercy

Gaara

Daniela- ~That son of a bitch ~He used me as a bargaining chip!~

She crunched the note in her hand

Daniela- Nikki…I promise, I will rescue you…

-Kazekage tower-

Gaara was in his office scribing some paperwork when Nikole walked in. she was wearing some jeans and a tight black MCR t-shirt with fishnets and tennis shoes, her hair was in a ponytail.

Gaara- Good morning

Nikole- Morning

Gaara- I put your purse over there *points to chair*

Nikole- Thank you

She strapped on her purse and went to the door. Gaara blocked her path

Gaara- A kiss before you go?

Nikole- Sure

He captured her lips in a gentle kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, panting

Nikole- I better go, I don't wanna be late for work

Gaara- Why do you work? I could buy you anything you wanted.

Nikole- I…

Gaara- Or is that you want to escape and ask for help?

Nikole- *bites lip* I…~Damn my inability to lie~

Gaara- I don't believe you will be leaving

He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her forehead

Gaara- Go back to your room, I'll have someone install cable and internet

Nikole- You can't keep me away from my friends!

Gaara- Watch me

Nikole- I hate you! I hope you die and burn in hell!

He slapped her, forcing her to fall

Gaara- Don't you ever say that again!

She started crying, he held her close

Gaara- Shh, its okay, hush…

She cried in his chest, holding his robes as tight as she could

Gaara- Would you like to stay in the office with me?

She nodded

Gaara- All right

-Masashi's office-

Daniela was explaining to Masashi about Nikole, she even showed him the note

Masashi- This isn't good

Daniela- No shit Sherlock! We have to save her!

Masashi- All we can do is call the police

Daniela- The police can't help! You created ninja's for god's sake'! Get them to help!

Masashi- I can't, their busy

Daniela- Busy? Busy? I think saving the life of a girl whom one of your creations kidnapped, is more important than some photo op!

Masashi- Do not yell at me young lady!

Daniela- I'll yell at you as much as I fucking want to!

She topples his desk over and races out of the office in a full on emo rage. Sasuke spewed his coffee on Naruto who became extremely perturbed.

Sasuke- D-D-D-Daniela…is something wrong?

Naruto- Holy hell! Its death! I'm not ready to die yet!

Sasuke- That's not death dumbass, it's my girl Daniela, the one I told you about.

Naruto- Oh. So why's she so pissed? Is it PMS?

Daniela- No you baka! It's Masashi! He won't help!

Na+Sa- Help with what?

Daniela- My friend Nikole, she's been kidnapped by Gaara and he won't help!

Naruto- That's awful

!!!- Yosh! Fear not, I shall rescue the lovely Nikole!

Lee dashed into the room and gave a solute

Lee- I will retrieve her from Gaara!

Naruto- You know this Nikole?

Lee- *hearts* She is the loveliest woman to ever walk the planet

Daniela- Okay, forgetting the fact that your obsessing over my best friend, you're in!

Lee- Yes!

Naruto- I'll come too

Daniela- Why not? We're gonna need all the help we can get. Sasuke, what about you?

Sasuke- Why rescue her? She's bitchy and childish. Gaara's not gonna kill her, so what's there to worry about?

Daniela- Excuse me?

Sasuke- I can't stand that girl, and she can't stand me, so you've got a choice Daniela, its either me or her

Daniela- That's easy, I choose her

Sasuke- What?

Daniela- See, even though she can't stand you, she understands that I love you and she supports that because she is a true friend. I'm not gonna give up my best friend for a guy who doesn't even try to understand her, she was right about you, you're a selfish emo-child. C'mon guys, let's go!

Sasuke stood dumbfounded as the girl of his dreams walked out of the room to save her best friend.

Lee- So, any idea where she is?

Daniela- Gaara's Kazekage right?

Naruto- Yeah

Daniela- And the Kazekage lives at the Kazekage tower right?

Lee- Right

Daniela- Then that's where we'll find Nikki-chan!

Lee- Let's go!

-Kazekage tower-

Nikole was in her room watching Ben 10 and eating a Hershey bar when Gaara walked in

Gaara- Is everything to your preference?

Nikole- Yes, thank you…

Gaara- How's your face?

She touched her lip, remembering that Gaara slapped her hard enough to make her cough blood. She began shivering

Gaara- Don't cry

He removed his robes only leaving on the black pants and open toed sandals, he then crawled on the bed beside her, cradling her in his arms

Gaara- What's wrong, dear?

Nikole- Just a little shaky

Gaara- *cups chin* Then I guess you won't be so defiant from now on, will you?

Nikole- Yes…my love…

Gaara- *kisses forehead* Good girl

Nikole- What about your work? The elders will scold you…

Gaara- I've finished today's paperwork, I want to spend the rest of the day with you

Nikole- Okay

He pulled her close, allowing her head to rest on his chest

Gaara- What are we watching?

Nikole- Ben 10, why? Is there something you wanna watch?

Gaara- No, just asking

His sand shut the doors and closed the blinds while his hands slithered across her waist

Gaara- I feel like I've been neglecting you

Nikole- No, its okay. You're the Kazekage; it's your job.

Gaara- I know, but I want to show how much I appreciate you

He flipped their positions so he was straddling her hips, licking his lips.

-Downstairs-

Temari and Kankuro were sifting through the paperwork Gaara gave them when Daniela kicked the door down and rushed inside, Naruto and Lee came in behind her.

Kankuro- It wasn't locked, you know

Daniela- *emo angst* Where…is…Nikole…

Temari- and Kankuro were frozen in fear

Daniela- Dammit! Tell me!

Temari- W-w-why don't I just call Gaara?

-Nikole's room-

Gaara stroked Nikole's cheek, she was fast asleep, her clothes strayed away on the floor along with his. The covers just barely came above her bust line, covering what should be covered. The phone ringing broke the melodious silence, Gaara answered it.

Gaara- I see…yes, I'll be right down

He hung up and put on his robes, strapping his gourd in place. Before exiting the room, he kissed Nikole on the forehead

-Downstairs-

Temari and Kankuro sat 10 feet away from the fuming Daniela who sent Naruto and Lee up to look for her. Gaara suddenly appeared before Daniela

Gaara- What do you want?

Daniela- What do you think I want? I'm here to bring Nikki-chan home!

Gaara- She is home. And she's asleep so keep your voice down

Daniela- You forced her to come here!

Gaara- She chose to come

Daniela- Yeah, after you used me as a bargaining chip! You didn't give her a choice you asshole! And what about this note?

She shoved the crumpled and cracked note in his face, he caught it and read over it

Gaara- So?

Daniela- You threatened me you son of a bitch!

Gaara- This is news how?

Daniela- I'm not letting you ruin Nikki-chan's life!

Gaara- Get out!

Daniela- Make me!

He used his sand to shove her out the door and into the streets

Daniela- BAKA!

Naruto and Lee jumped out from the second story window with Nikole wearing a black silk robe. Le was blushing heavily murmuring 'I'm going to hell' while Naruto had a huge fox grin plastered on his face

Daniela- What's wrong with Lee?

Naruto- Well, when we found Nikole she was naked under the sheets so we had to put her in Gaara's robe

Daniela- Baka! *hits Naruto* You're not supposed to see her naked!

Naruto- Bur I didn't dress her, bushy-brows did

Lee- I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell…

Daniela- ~I guess that's okay, Lee's as innocent as I am~

Naruto- But she is really pretty, can I have her number?

Daniela- No…sure…~Its payback time Gaara-freak~


	6. Chapter 6

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 6- STALKERS GALORE

Nikole's breathing was steady; her chest rose and fell in a rhythm. Her eyes shot open as she sat up

Nikole- This is...my room...

!!!!- Good day Nikole, how are you feeling?

Lee was beside her in his boxers holding her hand. She turned bright red

Nikole- What are you doing here?

Lee explained to Nikole the whole rescue plan

Lee- And so, Daniela told me to look after you

Nikole- What time is it?

Lee- 7:00 pm, I have dinner ready

Nikole- Oh no, you don't have to do so much for me

Lee- I really want to, I like you, a lot

Nikole- Really? ^////^

Lee- Yes, and I want to take care of you

He crawled on the bed, putting his hands on her shoulders

Lee- You should rest, you've had a rough day

Nikole- Okay

She slid back under the covers; Lee kissed her forehead and went to the door

Lee- I'll bring your dinner back here

Nikole- Kay ^^

Upstairs Daniela was playing Guitar hero II and doing a damn good job of it. She paused to talk to Lee

Daniela- So how's she doing?

Lee- She has a slight fever, but other than that she's fine.

Daniela- That's good.

Ding-dong, the doorbell rang

Daniela- I'll get it

Lee- Okay, I need to get Nikole's dinner

At the door was Sasuke Uchiha in black-chained hot topic pants, a black tight tank top and fishnet arming, holding a bouquet of roses

Daniela- Damn…

Sasuke- I'm sorry Daniela, I shouldn't have been so rude, Nikole is your best friend and my words were cruel. Can you ever forgive me?

Daniela- How do I know you won't do it again?

Sasuke- I love you too much to give you up

He took her by the waist and planted his lips over hers, she was shocked by his initiative, giving Sasuke a chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth, she tasted like curry, and he liked it. Daniela's face turned bright red; she eventually kissed him back, entwining his tongue like spaghetti on a fork. Sasuke smirked knowing he was victorious against the queen of angst. When they parted he grasped her ass and put his mouth near her ear

Sasuke- I've got reservations at the Broadmoor, care to come?

Daniela- Let me get my coat

He reluctantly released the small girl, when she got to the coat closet she noticed Lee stirring rice

Daniela- Hey Lee, I'm going to be out with Sasuke for…well the whole night, so you can stay over and take care of Nikole, I won't see her till school tomorrow, bye!

She raced off into Sasuke 's arms, who returned her eagerness with a kiss and took her out the door. Lee giggled a bit, amused by how easily Daniela changed her disposition when Sasuke was around.

Lee- ~Now that I've made her dinner, time to fix her drink~

He opened the fridge and spotted a bottle that said 'Jose Cuervo black'. Lee poured some of the liquid into a glass; it had a strong smell to it

Lee- ~Is this okay for her to have?~

He took a small sip of the drink and froze. The glass hit the floor and shattered.

-Broadmoor-

Sasuke and Daniela were in a hotel room eating room service; Sasuke was in his blue boxers while Daniela was fully clothed, except for her shoes and socks.

Sasuke- I'm bored Daniela

Daniela- *takes shish kabob out of mouth* How is that my problem?

Sasuke grabbed her by her waist and began kissing her neck, she moaned as he sucked on her chorated.

Daniela- S-Sasuke...un...

Upon hearing her moan shoved her onto the bed

Daniela- Sasuke…I can 't...

Sasuke- You love me right?

Daniela- Of course

Sasuke- Then why won't you let me have you?

Daniela- I...how do I know you really love me?

Sasuke- I wouldn't go through so much trouble if I didn't.

Daniela- Really?

Sasuke- Of course...so...

She removed her outer clothing leaving her dark blue lacey brassiere and blue panties; Sasuke licked his lips as he felt his erection getting stronger. Daniela felt the bulge rubbing against her thigh; Sasuke smirked at Daniela's timid response.

Sasuke- *purrs in ear* Its much bigger without the boxers

His mouth trailed from the hollow of her throat down her chest and to her breasts, where he thrashed his tongue in between her mounds. She arched her back of the bed, moaning like crazy. While she was distracted Sasuke slipped his hands behind her back and unsnapped the blue bra, taking it off with his teeth.

Daniela- Sasuke…

His tongue made its way further down her body, dipping inside her naval, she felt ready to burst.

Sasuke- Excited?

His hands went around her panties and slid them down off of her small frame

Daniela- Sasuke, *tugs at boxers*please?

He obliged to her unspoken request, removing the black boxer that disguised his throbbing erection. And as promised, it was much bigger than in the boxers.

Daniela- ///////// Wow…

Sassuke- Told ya…

She ran her fingers through his silky black locks and smiled

Sasuke- Ready?

She nodded

Sasuke- Good. Because to revive my clan this will have to happen often.

He entered her, awaiting her signal to continue. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed, moaning. Sasuke created an even pace, moving in and out of his beloved Zele, destroying her rose more and more with every thrust

Daniela- Ah! Sasuke! More!

He pushed harder into her, motivated by the grunts, squeals and screams of his lovely brunette.

Daniela- Sa...suke...I 'm...gonna...

Sasuke- Daniela!

He came inside of her, his ejaculation triggered Daniela's release.

Sasuke- How was that my love?

Daniela- *kiss* Fantastic

-Apartment-

Nikole sat up in the bed, startled by the breaking glass.

Nikole- Lee?

Her voice echoed. She got out of the bed and took a baseball bat, walking out of her room, listening for footsteps. None were heard so she continued out; she noticed a broken glass on the kitchen floor. Some honey-colored liquid seeped from it

Nikole- ~Isn't that my…~

!!!!- My love!

Lee grabbed her from behind and squished her breasts with his hands

Nikole- Dear goddess!

Lee- *hic* I'm glad you're up

Nikole- Let go! ~Dammit, I knew I should have put the Tequila away~

Lee pinned her to the floor and straddled her waist.

Lee- You're so pretty...

Nikole- Get off me you drunk!

He slapped her hard across the face

Lee- Don't argue with me! I'm you're boyfriend god dammit!

Nikole- You are not my boyfriend!

Again, she was slapped

Lee- Yes I am! And you won't even give me a kiss? How dare you!

Nikole- ~He's drunk out of his mind, he has no idea what he's doing...goddess, what do I do now?~

Her eyes became wide as lips crashed down on her own and a tongue asked for entrance. She sloshed her head back and forth attempting to get him off, unfortunately this only served to anger her drunken captor. He fisted some of her hair and yanked forcing Nikole to open her mouth in a scream; Lee took this opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. Nikole was alone; no one could save her now...so it would seem, her greatest fear has been realized once more, the fear of being helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 7-STALKERS GALORE PT II, SCHOOL PANDEMONIUM

Lee lifted Nikole's shirt off of her body and started sucking on her neck

Nikole- Ah…

A large weight fell over her body; she looked and saw that Lee had passed out on top of her

Nikole- Whew! Close one~

She shoved the boy off of her, he started snoring

Nikole- ~He's gonna have a hella hangover in the morning~

Once she placed her shirt back over her body, she put Lee on the couch and sprawled a blanket over him

Nikole- I think I'll just go back to bed.

-Morning 7:50-

Nikole ran into the cafeteria, giving hugs to everyone as she set her stuff down

Jeremy- How are you grandma?

Nikole- I'll make it.

Ryan- I heard you had a hell of a weekend

Nikole- Yep.

Kenny and Daniel arrived and sat with Nikole

Daniel- I heard you got to hangout with some of the Naruto and Inuyasha characters

Nikole- Sort of. ~Gaara got possessive, trapped me in the school, raped me, kidnapped me and killed Naraku, yeah, terrific weekend.~

Kenny- Wanna duel?

Nikole- I told you, I don't duel anymore.

Suddenly Ayame Sohma popped out of nowhere and hugged Nikole

Ayame- I know you're feeling bad dear Nikole, but fear not, I shall make you feel better!

They all stared at him

Ayame- You all must be utterly surprised at my amazing beauty and grace!

Ryan- We're surprised because you popped out of nowhere!

Dylan walked up and laughed

Nikole- Not a word

Dylan- Ayame in love with you? Damn, I knew you were popular at work but I didn't know you were this popular!

Ayame- I do not mock you my love! I truly am in love with you, and allow me to prove it by kissing you and take away all the pai…

As he launched himself at her she slammed her fist into his face, making Ayame fly back into the wall…20 feet away!

Jeremy- Yikes…

Nikole- I'm hungry, be right back

She walked over to the vending machine and took out her money, but before she could put in her money someone her the fist where she had her money

???- Allow me fair maiden

The male (she could tell from the voice) put in a dollar and punched in for the smores poptart, exactly what she wanted

???- Go ahead, take it

As she took the poptart the male wrapped his arms around her waist

???- *whisper* Join me for breakfast?

She turned around to see Miroku holding her

Nikole- Oh…my…goddess…Miroku?

Miroku- So glad you know who I am

Nikole- Let go of me ya pervy monk!

Miroku- How rude! I am in no way a pervert!

His hand began groping her ass, she kicked him away

Nikole- Asshole

After first period she raced into Daniela's classroom, very scared

Nikole- Okay Sasuke-freak, I don't know what's going on but I know I'm scared

Daniela- Hm?

Nikole- Ayame and Miroku were hitting on me and following me, neigh, stalking me!

Matt raced with a flyer in his hands with a picture of Nikole on it

Matt- Nikki, I think you need to read this

ATTENTION GENTLEMEN!

If this young lady looks appealing to you then know this, she's single! Her name is Nikole Danielle Bell, age 17 and a senior at Sierra high school. Please contact her cell at 719- 847-7587 or visit her at the school, she arrives at 6:45 and leaves at 2:49

Thank you

Zele

An ominous silence was filling the room, along with an evil aura coming from Nikole

Nikole- *hissing* Sasuke…freak…

Matt- If I were you I'd run

Daniela- Way ahead of ya…

Daniela had left the room faster than you could say smexy Sasuke!

Matt- I don't think you'll see her for the rest of the day

Nikole- She'll have to come to art class

-3rd hour-

Nikole's 3rd hour was her creative writing class. The objective today was to create a short story of any kind, Nikole decided to write a yaoi. She was writing when she suddenly heard a feminine voice call her name, as she looked up to see the woman her eyes bugged out

Naruko (Naruto's sexy jutsu form)- Hi Nikole

Nikole- What the hell are you doing here Naruto?

Naruko- What ever do you mean, I am Naruko *cutie eyes*

Ms. Wilderom- Young lady, what are you doing here?

Naruko- That's none of your damn business you old hag!

The other students were riled up from the response given by the blonde girl

Tavarez- You got a foul mouth girl

Nikole- Naruto, enough is enough, change back before you get in trouble

Naruko- What can she do? I'm not a student here

Nikole- *still writing* Without a visitor's pass, you could be charged with breaking and entering, and be arrested where your little uke ass will be someone's bitch

Naruko- Oh…

Naruko transformed back into Naruto, the class jumped in surprise, Nikole however, was unphased

Naruto- What cha doin?

Nikole- Writing a short story

Naruto- Can I read it?

Nikole- It's not done yet.

Naruto- Well, can I read it when its done?

Nikole- Only if you like yaoi

Naruto- You're sick

Nikole- No, just a pervert ^^

Ms. Wilderom- Young man, leave now or I will call security!

Naruto- Bring it on bitch

Nikole- *hits Naruto on head* Watch that mouth!

Naruto- Yes ma'am

Ms. Wilderom- Since you're so found of him Nikole, you can leave with him!

Nikole- Fine by me you sorry old fart

Nikole picked up her things and stomped out of the room, Naruto followed swiftly behind her

Nikole- Damn her

She sat against a wall; Naruto did the same, hugging her

Naruto- Don't worry, I'm here baby!

Nikole- Baby? Have you lost your mind?

Naruto- I didn't lose it, I sold it on ebay! ^^

Nikole- Should have seen that one coming

Naruto captured her lips using her shock to place his tongue in her caverns. He enjoyed how she tasted of chicken ramen. His hands wrapped gently around her waist, his body unaffected by her fists pounding on his chest, when they parted he smirked.

Naruto- So, what did you think?

His response was a powerful fist to the face, which sent him into the other wall, leaving a crater

Nikole- *rubs head* I need Tylenol

The bell ran telling Nikole she had to go to her 4th period class, she began walking

Nikole- ~Those suitors are becoming such a pain, and Sasuke-freak, how could she do such an evil thing to me? Calm down Nikki, look on the bright side, just one more period till lunch, yeah, things can only get better~

As she walked into her 4th hour class she saw Deidara, in her teacher's seat

Nikole- Oh shit ~The hurricane has hit~


	8. Chapter 8

A THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 8- SUBSTITUTE SUITORS?

Deidara- Hey baby, have a seat

He lifted Nikole up bridal style and placed her in a desk.

Nikole- Let me guess, you're subbing for the class, right?

Deidara- Yes. Your teacher needed a sub for his 4th hour, and once I found out that this was your class I jumped at the opportunity ^^

Nikole- I'm sure you did

William- Are you qualified to teach this class?

Deidara- Who cares?

Autumn- We're supposed to learn psychology!

Deidara- Then go study for an exam or something and shut the fuck up!

Amanda- You shouldn't even be here! Someone call security!

One of Deidara's clay birds grasped her by the neck. The classroom gasped

Tavarez- Holy shit! First that freaky transvestite blond, now this!

Nikole- Deidara! Let her go!

Deidara- Okay…on one condition

Nikole- *narrows eyes* What condition?

Deidara- Give me a kiss! ^^

Nikole- I will, but you have to promise you'll let Amanda go if I do

Deidara- I promise!

She put her hands on Deidara's shoulders and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek

Deidara- Wha? That's it?

Nikole- You said that if I kissed you, you would let Amanda go, you never specified where to kiss you

Deidara- Tricky

The bird released Amanda; people came to see if she was okay

Nikole- That's not a good way to treat your students

Deidara- I don't care. You're the only student I wanna teach!

Nikole- Then get out!!

Deidara wrapped Nikole up in his Akatsuki cloak and kissed her, his tongue explored the essence of her mouth. The whole class hoped and hollered

That's it!

She slammed her fist into his face sending him flying into the blackboard, unconscious

Tavarez- Damn

This day just keeps getting worse, what's next?

-Lunch-

When Nikole stepped into the cafeteria she was surprised to find Shigure sitting at her friend's usual table, that's when the table itself caught her attention; it had a blue tablecloth, candles and fancy Japanese cuisine

Nikole- I had to ask...

Shigure- Nikole! Join me for lunch?

Nikole- Aw man…

Shigure pushed Nikole into a seat at the table and sat beside her

Shigure- Eat! Eat! Its gonna get cold!

She took a bite of the expensive food and smiled

Nikole- It's good

Ayame- It should be, I imported it from the finest restaurants in Japan!

Would it kill him to make a normal entrance?

Nikole- Hey guys, grab a plate before this grub gets cold!

Her friends all ran up to the table grabbing all the food they could gather. Shigure and Ayame fell in defeat

-5th hour-

Nikole and Kenny were walking down the hall and chatting

Kenny- You haven't met any Akatsuki members yet?

Nikole- Just Deidara, and he's seriously annoying, but I knocked his ass into the blackboard

As she walked into the classroom Kenny kicked her in the ass

Nikole- Kenny you…

Once she turned around Kenny was gone

That hurt

Other kids started piling into the classroom, Britney Leary sat next to Nikole

Britney- I had no idea that you were so strong

Nikole- Hm?

Britney- That sub 4th hour, you hammered him!

Nikole- And?

Britney- And? That was amazing!

The bell rang as the last 2 students came into class

Britney- Wonder where Mr. Longmire is?

Nikole- ~He's not usually late, and I've never seen him take a sick day…uh oh~

!!!!- Hello class

At the door was Itachi Uchiha dressed in a pressed black suit, and his hair was let down. Girls in the classroom squealed, except for Nikole who felt like gagging

Oh please

Itachi- I am your substitute teacher, Itachi Uchiha

Bull…shit

Itachi- Let's get started, take out your notes

Nikole- ~Well I'll be, he might actually be here to teach~

As Nikole took out her notes Itachi grabbed her hands

Itachi- Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Nikole your gorgeous hands should not be wasted taking notes

He kissed her hands

Nikole- But I need to take notes for the upcoming test

John- Teacher's pet

Nikole- **(Do you want an axe in your head?)** Itachi, how exactly are you qualified to teach? I mean, you're 17!

Class- Say what?

Itachi- My dear Nikole, I have a PhD in business, market management and psychology

Nikole- Oh

Itachi- I am, after all, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan *sexy pose*

Girls squealed

Britney- Man he's hot, you gotta go with him…

Nikole- You don't know this guy

Britney- I'll take him

Itachi- Sorry ladies, but the only woman I want is the lovely Nikole here

Gag…

Nathan- Her? Lovely? Are you on crack?

A kunai landed in front of him, Itachi told hold of the boy's neck

Itachi- Don't speak of her like that, you weakling *Mangekyo mode*

John- Hold up! Hold up! He didn't mean it!

Yeah he did

Itachi released Nathan and walked over to Mr. Longmire's desk, he put a small pile of paper's in front of Nikole

Itachi- Those are the notes for this chapter

Nikole- Well, never look a gift horse in the mouth

Britney- It ain't like you to cheat

Nikole- Its not cheating, these are just notes

Britney- Oh, well when you're done, give em to me

Itachi sat on the table before Nikole

Itachi- Nikole dear, what must I do to please you? How can you resist my undeniable seductive charm?

He rips off his shirt to show off the lean muscles, the girls whistled and squealed and Nikole had a nosebleed.

Nikole- You are definitely a 10 out of 10 on the hottie scale…

Itachi- Then come into my…

Before he could grab her she put her hand on his face

Nikole- But hot or not, you are a narcissistic jerk!

Itachi- Narcissistic? Me?

Nikole- Hey Britney, you got a mirror?

Britney- Since when do you worry about your appearance?

Nikole- I'll pretend I didn't hear that

She handed Nikole the mirror

Itachi- Getting ready for me darling?

Nikole- Nope

She put the mirror in Itachi's face

Itachi- Hello sexy! *takes away mirror*

Nikole- Like I said…

-6th hour-

Daniela was sitting in her spot when Nikole came up to her, cracking her knuckles

Nikole- Sasuke…freak…

Daniela- Now calm…

Nikole- I love you! *hugs*

Daniela- Huh?

Nikole- Because of you I had the best day ever! It was so exciting!

Daniela- You're…welcome…

Once the bell rang Sasori walked in

Are all of the Akatsuki qualified high school teachers?

Sasori- Continue on your self portrait projects

Nikole- Whew…

The class went by normally, but Nikole felt scared due to the fact that Sasori was staring at her the entire class period. Once the bell rang Nikole and Daniela raced out of the room and down the hallway where Matt ran into them

Matt- Hey Nikki, we got a sub today

Nikole-~ It better not be another Akatsuki member~

Matt- Just see for yourself

Once inside the room she saw Kakashi Hatake sitting in her teachers seat

Nikole- Oi…


	9. Chapter 9

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 9- BIG NEWS, GOOD AND BAD

Kakashi- Hello Nikole ^^

Nikole- ~I really shouldn't be surprised~

Kakashi- To your seats class! Except for you Nikole…

Nikole- Huh?

Kakashi- I have a private computer for you to use in the other room

Nikole- No thanks

Matt- Free period!

Kakashi- I don't think so, you all still have to do novel!

Class- Aww!

Matt- Oi Nikki, work you magic on him so he'll give us a free period

Nikole- Shika say what?

Matt- Think about it, a free period with Internet access…

Nikole- Okay…~You owe me…~

Nikole sat on Kakashi' lap and looked up at him with a chibi pout

Nikole- Kakashi-sensei…

He stared at her with bug-eyes

Nikole- Can we have a free period? Pretty please?

Kakashi- I don't know, its…

She circled his chest with her finger

Nikole- But sensei…we're soooo tired and we have homework too…can't we have a free period, just for today?

Kakashi- I…I…

Nikole- Sensei…*cuddle*

Kakashi- Fine, we'll have a free period

Class- Yes!

Kakashi- But in exchange Nikki, you must accept my offer in the other room

Oh boy…do I have to?

Nikole- Okay, I'll go

Kakashi took her hand and led her out of the room

Matt- *salute* May god be with you soldier!

Nikole- I'm not going off to war ya know!

As Kakashi said earlier, there was a computer in the other room

Nikole- Well, I better get to work

Kakashi- But it's a free period

Nikole- I need to get more pics for my Sgt. Frog collection (HH- Viva la Sgt. Frog !)

Kakashi- I have a different idea…

Nikole- *narrows eyes* I'm sure you do…

He sat in the chair and pulled Nikole on his lap. She turned a bright red

Kakashi- Your earlier actions have taken their effect.

Nikole- Uh…

Kakashi removed his mask and captured Nikole's lips

Oh hell no!

In the other room the students could hear Nikole screaming and cussing, there was also a lot of slamming and crashing noises

Matt- ~Sounds like Kakashi now know why we nicknamed her Tsunade~

Nikole came out of the room cussing under her breath and sat beside Matt

Matt- What happened? ~As if I don't already know~

Nikole- Let's just sat that he skipped first and tried to slide to second

Matt- *tweet* Too much information!

Nikole- You asked

-After school-

Nikole and Daniela took a bus to their job and clocked in

Desk clerk- Welcome back Nikole, Mr. Masashi is expecting you and Daniela in his office

Dan+Nik- Huh?

-Kishimoto's office-

Masashi- I called you both here for a reason. Nikole, your absence on Saturday had backtracked work…

Nikole- Sorry…

Masashi- But luckily Daniela caught up the missing work. However…

This isn't going to be good

Masashi- Your comments yesterday were inexcusable! You're fired!

Nikole- What?

Daniela- Fine! I don't need to work for an asshole like you!

Nikole- Well if Daniela can't work here…

Daniela- Don't.

Nikole- Huh?

Daniela- You don't need to give up your job because of me. You love to work here and the department would fall apart without you, I can find another job

She walked out of the room; Sasuke caught her down the hall

Sasuke- I heard. Are you okay?

Daniela- I'll make it. I can start job-hunting tomorrow

Sasuke- You don't have to hold down a job, I'm rich enough to provide for you

Daniela- I don't want to burden you

Sasuke- You're not a burden Daniela, I love you more than life itself.

Daniela- Really? *heavy blush*

Sasuke- Why would I lie?

She hugged him tightly, allowing her tears to run on his chest

Sasuke- Daniela?

Daniela- Hm?

Sasuke- Will you move in with me?

-Kishimoto's office-

Nikole was organizing his business files

Masashi- Nikole!

Nikole- Yes?

Masashi- Kyo and Yuki Sohma will be coming to discuss the fanfiction post that crosses over 2 shows, they are apparently upset over the post, so here is the fanfiction and their contracts, I expect you to take care of the matter

Nikole- But sir…

Masashi- I have a meeting with Yuu-san at Panera bread. Good

He put on his jacket and left

Well at least I'm getting paid!

Nikole reviewed the fanfiction and contracts

The fanfiction is very well written, full plot and goes at a moderate speed to avoid confusion. It has grammar and spelling issues but overall I give it a B+

Yuki and Kyo walked in, they were surprised to see her

Yuki- Miss Bell, what are you doing here?

Nikole- I work here ^^

Kyo- Where's that damn Masashi?

Nikole- At a meeting, I was told to take his place, is that all right?

Yuki- Its fine, miss Bell

Kyo- No its not! How the hell can Masashi allow this kind of crap on the Internet? It's an insult to his show and ours!

Nikole- Can you explain why you don't like it?

Kyo- Masashi should be the one here, not some air headed assistant who took his place last minute!

Yuki- Shut up you stupid cat! Miss Bell is highly regarded as Masashi's best worker; I believe she can handle this!

Kyo- What the hell do you know you damn rat?

Nikole blew an air horn to silence the room

Nikole- Okay, now Kyo, can you calmly explain why this fanfiction bothers you?

Kyo- It's a damn yaoi with Yuki and me together! That's disgusting! It also makes fun of major characters!

I liked it

Nikole- Yuki, what are your complaints?

Yuki- Same as his

Nikole- I see. Well *pushes contracts aside* I don't have to read your contracts to know why Mr. Masashi allowed the fanfiction

Yuki+Kyo- You don't?

Nikole- Nope. Its simple, the first amendment.

Yuki- First amendment?

Nikole- In the United states bill of rights the first amendment states that we have the right to freedom of speech, which allows us to write and post our opinion or our own version of any particular event or story.

As Nikole talked Yuki and Kyo believed she was radiating a glow and felt hear rise to their cheeks

Nikole- So you can't penalize them for exercising their rights.

Yuki- I understand

Kyo- Damn

Nikole glanced at her watch

Nikole- Gentlemen, my shift is over, so if you'll excuse me…

She left the room and punched out, and when she turned around she saw Kyo holding her jacket.

Nikole- Thank you…

Kyo- I…I'm gonna walk you home.

Nikole- Oh no, you don't have to do that

Kyo- Well I'm gonna, its dark out and there's all kinds of freaks running loose, a small girl like you wouldn't make it

Kyo's trying to apologize for earlier, but he has a tough time saying how he feels…

Nikole- Okay, let's go. I don't wanna miss my bus

Kyo held her hand and led her outside; they sat at the bus stop

Kyo- Look…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you…

Nikole- It's okay. Everyone has different ways of showing emotion. For some people it's easy and for others it's hard. I value people's opinion and benefit from what they say, I mean, its no fun if everyone agrees with you all the time.

Kyo- I guess

Kyo tried to pull Nikole closer to him but she scooted away

Nikole- What are you doing? You'll transform if…

Kyo- Not with you

Nikole- Hicca? Gero?

Kyo- People who work in that building are exposed to other anime elements that cancel out our curse, you won't make me change.

Nikole- Oh

He puller her into his arms and sniffed her hair, it smelled like apple blossoms

-Nikki's place-

Kyo walked her to the door, still holding her hand. She fished out her keys

Kyo- So this is it?

Nikole- Yep

When she opened the door she saw boxes in the living room and Daniela was packing her DVD's

Nikole- Um…Zele…

Daniela- Hey Nikki-chan! Big news! I'm moving in with Sasuke! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 10- DANIELA'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

Nikole- You are?

Daniela- Yep. Sasuke asked me to move in with him and I said yes. ^^

Nikole- That's great. I'm so happy for you 2

Daniela- Good. Because I'm almost done and Sasuke's waiting

Nikole- Do your thing girl, and don't you dare have a Hinata moment at 3rd base.

Daniela- Actually ^////^ he did a home run on the first pitch

Nikole- That's my girl! *hugs Daniela* I'm so proud of you!

Daniela- Thanks

Everyone heard a loud honk outside

Daniela- That's Sasuke, gotta go!

She took the boxes and ran out of the apartment. Kyo saw a sad look cross Nikole's face

Kyo- Are you okay?

Nikole- I'm fine! This is great, she's living with the man she loves and I have this apartment all to myself!

Kyo- Are you sure you're okay?

Nikole- Don't worry about me Kyo, its all right

He pushed Nikole onto the couch and crawled on top of her

Kyo- You're upset. I know it, don't hide it.

Nikole- I hate being alone

Kyo- You're not alone Nikole, I'm here.

Nikole- Kyo…

He closed the gap between their lips, Nikole closed her eyes and put her hands in his orange hair, Kyo sat up and yanked Nikole into his lap without parting their kiss. Nikole let her hands wander up Kyo's shirt, feeling his tight muscles

Kyo- Where's the bedroom?

Nikole- 1st door on the left.

-Sasuke's place-

Daniela and Sasuke had just finished unpacking and were exhausted so they sat down on the leather couch

Daniela- Wow, a mansion…

Sasuke- Did you expect anything less?

Daniela- I guess not

Sasuke leaned over and gave Daniela a short but passionate kiss

Daniela- Yum ^^

Sasuke- So, shall we adjourn to the bedroom?

Daniela- Sasuke! *pushes him back* ^/////^ You naughty boy!

Sasuke- Why not? You know you liked our last escapade

Daniela- But…

Sasuke- We don't have to do it in the bedroom…we can do it right here *smirk*

-Nikki's pad-

Nikole and Kyo were in her bed, the blue sheets covering their bare parts. Kyo was awake but Nikole was fast asleep. Kyo stroked the girl's cheek gently, admiring her beauty. Kyo's cell phone vibrated

Kyo- *whisper* Hello? She what? I'm coming. *click*

A sigh left his lips as he crawled out of the bed

Kyo- ~Sorry Nikole, but our time together' has been cut short.~

After getting dressed Kyo kissed Nikole's forehead and left the apartment. Outside Nikole's window a pair of amber eyes watched Nikole intently.

-Morning-

Nikole's blue-green eyes opened to the sound of her alarm clock

Damn, 5:30 already…wait, today's November 4th!

She bounced out of bed and got dressed in a long layered blue jean skirt with a black t-shirt

Nikole- *humming happy b-day song* ~Now to get the cake~

She took a cake in a box and raced out of the apartment with her things. The same amber eyes stared at her

-School-

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria discussing matters.

Nikole- So it's confirmed, we meet up in the gym.

Daniel- And everyone's gonna be there

Nikole- I invited all the favs, none of the…well, you know

Jeremy- Good.

-Gym-

Daniela walked up to the gym door with Nikole

Daniela- And we're excused all day for this art project?

Nikole- Yep. Isn't it great?

When Nikole yanked open the doors everybody jumped up

Everyone- Surprise! Happy birthday Daniela!

Daniela- OMG! You guys…

Nikole- Its our party for you, come on in!

She yanked the smaller girl into the gym

Nikole- We've got snacks, games, and presents! What do you wanna do first?

Daniela- Presents! ^^

The gifts were exchanged, Daniela squealed and giggled at every present she got

Nikole- Now here's mine

The box was medium sized wrapped in blue paper, when Daniela opened it her mouth dropped

Daniela- OMG…OMG…it's an ipod! And its blue! Oh Gaara-freak you're the best! *glomp* Thank you! Thank you!

!!!!- Don't forget about my present

The lights in the gym turned off, the only light left on was a spotlight

Daniela- What the…

Into the spotlight Sasuke walked, he was dressed in a sharp black tux holding a small black box with a white bow on top

Daniela- Sasuke…~God! He's so hot!!!~

Sasuke- Happy birthday Daniela

As he walked towards Daniela, the spotlight followed. Once he was a few inches away from her he knelt down and held out the box, inside it was a gorgeous 24-karat diamond ring with a silver band

Sasuke- Daniela Jones, will you marry me and become Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha?

Daniela covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes

Daniela- Yes! Yes! I'll marry you Sasuke! *glomp*

Everybody cheered at the couple

Nikole- Let's have a toast! To Sasuke and Daniela!

Everyone- To Sasuke and Daniela!

Daniela and Sasuke cut the birthday cake together; Sara got a picture of them doing this.

Daniela- Let's get this party started! Hit it MCHara!

Hatsuharu was the DJ on the platform and he began spinning Linkin park hits, everybody was up on the dance floor

Nikole- …*singing* But nobody's listening! Called to you so clearly…

She bumped into Lee

Nikole- Hey there!

Lee- Nikole! May I dance with you?

Nikole- Sure. ^^

Lee kept his hand on some part of Nikole's waist as she wiggled and bounced to the music. Daniela whispered something in Hatsuharu's ear

Hatsuharu- Well…it is your party

He stopped the current song and switched on the mike.

Hatsuharu- Ladies and gentlemen, the birthday girl has put in a special request. I'd like to ask that the people who don't know this song or who do not like this song to please leave the dance floor so that the people who know it and love it can dance

Stereo- Mailahee…mailaho…mailawaha…

Nikole- Oh my goddess! It's the Numa Numa song!

Lee+Nik- I love this song!

Lee- Then shall we dance?

Nikole- You bet your ass we will!

She started moving and grooving, Daniela was dancing next to her.

Nikole- Hey, where's Sasuke?

Daniela- He didn't know this song

Nikole- Too bad, it's a rockin' song!

Daniela- Yeah, I know!

Nik+Dan- Raise da presshi numa numa numa eh!

As the chorus rang everyone circled around Nikole and Daniela who were performing the numa dance.

Nikole- Crank that Sasuke style!

Daniela posed for a fireball jutsu

Daniela- Crank that Gaara style!

Nikole posed for the sand coffin, then the sand burial

Nikole- Everybody Numa Numa!

The dance was hilarious and fun, but for Nikole and Daniela it ended too soon. The 7th hour bell rang indicating the party was over

Jeremy- I gotta go home!

Sara- Ditto

Daniela- What about you Gaara-freak?

Nikole- Work

Daniela- Aw

Sasuke- Don't worry Daniela, we'll spend the rest of the day in Denver, at elitch gardens

Daniela- But it takes 3 hours to get there…

Sasuke- Not by private jet it doesn't

He dragged her outside, she waved goodbye to Nikole

Nikole was the last to leave, after cleaning up the mess. Once she stepped outside her eyes widened in horror as her sights caught a familiar boy

Nikole- No…

It was none other than Gaara, staring at her with a wide smirk

Gaara- Hello Nikki, I'm back…


	11. Chapter 11

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 11- OLD GAME, NEW TRICKS

Nikole- How…

Gaara- I always know where you are my dear

He walked closer to her, she backed against the wall

Nikole- I-I-I…I'm sorry…they t-t-took me and…

She closed her eyes and braced for Gaara's hit. What happened instead was that Gaara stroked her cheek gently

Gaara- I know, its okay.

He pulled her into his arms lovingly

Gaara- I missed you so much, I'm just glad you're okay

He's different…

Gaara- Let's go home darling

Nikole- But I am home, and I have to got to work…

He slammed her head against the bricks and snarled

Nikole- S-s-sorry…let's go…

She cried and he hugged her

Gaara- Hush now, its okay, I won't let anyone take you away…

I don't wanna go back with him…somebody help!

!!!!- Leaf hurricane!

Lee busted in and separated them, quickly grabbing Nikole

Gaara- You…

Lee- Stop it Gaara, can't you see you're hurting her?

Gaara- I…don't…care…I will do anything to get her to realize she's mine! She will be mine, even if I have to kill her!

Nikole- Goddess alive! ~He's lost it~

Lee- Gaara, I really don't want to fight you, but I will protect Nikole!

He charged at Gaara ready to kick him when an explosion broke out

Nikole- Lee! Gaara!

???- *whispers in Nikole's ear* Don't worry Nikole, I'll protect you…

She saw a flash of blue hair by her head and got hit in the neck, falling into an unconscious sleep

Lee- Nikole! Nikole! Where are you?

Gaara- Who the hell did that?

The smoke cleared, they saw damage but nothing else, and Nikole was gone

Lee- No…

Gaara- Nikki!

Lee- C'mon Gaara, we have to find her!

His sand pinned Lee to the ground

Gaara- Rock Lee…

-Flashback-

Gaara was watching Nikole taking her lunch break with other girls

Girl- So Nikki, who's your Naruto hottie?

Nikole- Well, if we're talking about hotties then I would be a Rock Lee worshipper *sparkle eyes* He's a perfect knight! *squeal*

-End flashback-

Gaara smirked

-With Nikole-

Nikole laid asleep on top of a blue bed, the man from before watched her sleep; his blue hair was out of its usual ponytail, allowed to flow to his mid-back. His amber eyes blinked, he was also shirtless.

Man- ~She's more beautiful than in the picture~

Nikole shifted a bit then woke up rubbing her eyes

Man- Glad to see you're awake

Nikole- No…way…Zolf Kimbley?

Kimbley- That would be me. I'm not surprised that you know about me though, considering your obsession with anime

Nikole- Get away from me!

Kimbley- Aren't you going to thank me?

Nikole- Gero?

Kimbley- For saving you from that evil redhead

Nikole- That was you? *smacks forehead* Explosions, of course

He pulled her closer to him so that his body was crammed against hers

Kimbley- I've been waiting for this moment for a long time…

He closed the gap between their lips, pressing his tongue against her clenched teeth

Kimbley- ~Playing hard to get are we?~

He used a free hand to slide up her thigh and rub his thumb against her clothed sensitivity. This caused Nikole to gasp, allowing Kimbley to slide his tongue in. To ensure that she stayed put Kimbley wrapped both arms around her waist, her arms held down by his. Kimbley pulled her closer to get more of his tongue in her mouth, Nikole however, tried to push his tongue out of her mouth. Kimbley saw this as a battle for dominance, and he did not intend to lose out to his woman. He shoved harder against her tongue, attempting to win the alleged battle. Nikole was running out of air so she did the last thing she could think of, she bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Kimbley released her and screamed from the pain.

Thank goddess! Air!

Nikole heaved and gasped; trying to regain the air she lost

Kimbley- You…little…bitch!

He charged at her, she pushed a pillow in his face in an attempt to keep him back, he fell on the bed. Nikole gave a sigh of relief; a small buzzing caught her attention

That's my cell phone

She picked it up off of the table

Nikole- Got a new voicemail

She listened to the message

Voicemail- Hello Nikole, this is Masashi Kishimoto, I am calling for one reason and one reason only…you have been missing too much work and when you are here your mind wanders, you're fired!

She deleted the message and closed her phone

Now what? I have no job so I can't pay the rent for my apartment…oh goddess…Lee, what would you do?

In her depressed gaze she could not see the madman bomber sneaking behind her.

Kimbley- Gotcha! *grabs Nikole*

Nikole- How did you find out?

Kimbley- Huh?

Nikole- How did you find out about me?

He gave her the flyer Daniela made

Kimbley- They were hanging up all over the department of anime, down every hallway…

Zele-chan…don't you know when to draw the line? Why does everyone make fun of me?

Nikole- *tears* Why can't everyone just leave me alone?

She slammed her fist into his face, forcing him into the dresser at other side of the room.

Kimbley- It's not a good idea to make me angry

Nikole- Funny, I was gonna say the exact same thing

He was much quicker than her, one arm wrapped around her waist and the free hand began squeezing her neck

Kimbley- I hate feisty chicks

He circled his tongue around her ear; she bit her lip to held back a moan

Kimbley- Moan Nikki, show me how much you want me.

He squeezed tighter

Kimbley- Moan, and I'll let you go…if you don't moan…

He slid the hand at her waist down her pants

Kimbley- I will rape you as slowly and violently as possible, and then I will turn you into a bomb, and watch you explode

Nikole noticed a sharp bar on the bed, debris from her heavy hit. She picked up the bar

Kimbley- What good is that gonna do you? You barely have enough energy to stand, let alone break free from me

Nikole- I don't have to break free from you…

She took the bar and stabbed through her shoulder, which stabbed Kimbley in the heart

Nikole If I stab myself, I can kill you…

He fell dead against her shoulder; she removed the bar and started stumbling out of the home. Her hand was over the bloody shoulder as she looked up at the gray sky

It's always the same…I always get tricked…nobody ever really wants to be my friend, they just use me…and as always, I'm alone

The sky rumbled and rain poured down

Rain in November? The goddesses shed their tears for me

???- Nikole! Oh my god! Are you okay?

She turned towards the voice and saw through tear-filled eyes Rock Lee, grabbing her

Nikole- Lee…

Lee- You're shoulder…what happened?

Nikole- It doesn't matter, its not a fatal wound…but…

Lee- Huh?

Nikole- I lost my job, I can't pay for my home and my friends are all traitorous bastards! I'm scared Lee…please…help me! Comfort me as only you can!

She shoved her face into his neck and continued to cry

Lee- Nikki…its okay…don't cry…

He tilted her chin up and gently kissed her, putting all of his passion into it. Nikole gripped his spandex suit and kissed him back. Next to them in a puddle, as raindrops hit it, the image of Lee changed to Gaara's image, and with another drop of rain it changed back to Lee.


	12. Chapter 12

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 12- DECEPTION AND HEARTBREAK

Lee- Let's get out of the rain

Nikole- Sure. Um…Lee?

Lee- Yes?

Nikole- I'm hurting and tired, can I…go to sleep?

Lee- Yes, and when you wake up, everything will be fine.

Nikole- Promise?

Lee- I promise.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-Later-

Nikole gently opened her eyes and looked to the side, she was in a lovely bedroom, lying in a plush bed.

Nikole- Lee? Where are you?

Lee- I'm right here dear

He was sitting beside her shirtless; Nikole's heart was racing

Lee- Are you okay?

Nikole- Y-yes…

He crawled over to her and kissed her passionately, enjoying the taste of her caverns. He pulled her much closer, not breaking away from the kiss

Oh Lee!

Nikole wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their feisty kiss; Lee broke it and latched on her neck

Nikole- Lee…wow…

Lee- I love you Nikki, I need you…

Nikole- I need you too…

Lee- I want to make love to you

Nikole- But Lee…isn't it soon?

Lee- I thought you loved me?

Nikole- I do Lee...its just…~This isn't you!~

Lee- Just what?

Nikole- You don't push so much, its not like you

Lee- Then I guess you don't know me very well

He continued the refuge on her neck, sucking and biting everything he could on the girl's neck and shoulders

Nikole- Stop it! That's enough!

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked a bit

Lee- Be quiet.

Nikole- No! I won't! You can't make me!

Lee- Wanna bet?

He slammed a fist in her stomach, using the free arm to push against her neck, which forced her to the headboard

Lee- I'm stronger than you, it's not a good idea to make me mad.

He started nibbling on her ear, licking the inner lobe

I just don't get it…he was always so nice and kind…why is he acting like this? Was the nice Lee an illusion? Did he just want my body? That creep…he's using me!

She punched him and jumped off of the bed

Nikole- You jerk! I hate you! I never wanna see you again!

She ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Lee- *smirk* ~I've done my part…and now she only has one place to run…~

The jutsu dispelled as Gaara returned to his original form

Gaara- Into my awaiting arms

-With Nikole-

She ran out of Lee's apartment and into the rainy street of Konoha, she was soaking wet, her wound had reopened so blood was pouring out but the blonde continued to run. At an alley her legs finally gave out, making her fall on the muddy ground

I'm so stupid…nobody cares…and nobody ever did…I wish that everyone would just…drop dead!

-With Daniela and Sasuke-

In the elitch gardens gift shop a crystal heart that Daniela was holding suddenly shattered into tiny pieces

Daniela- Oh…

Sasuke- What kind of crap are you selling here? Daniela, are you okay?

She closed her hands over the crystal shards

Daniela- ~It's a bad omen…I feel like my heart has been ripped away…~

Sasuke- Daniela?

Daniela- We have to go back

Sasuke- Huh?

Daniela- We need to go back to Nikki's place, something's wrong!

Sasuke- Okay

Daniela- ~Nikki-chan…~

-With Nikole-

She put her head against the concrete of a building, her tears continued like the rain. Nikole's body was losing all of its warmth, she felt so sleepy

So this is it…all of my pain ends now…thank you for loving me goddesses, I'm coming to be with you all…

As her heartbeat slowed down she fell on her back in the mud and closed her eyes, the rain hit even harder over the leaf village

-Kazekage tower-

Gaara had finished the day's paperwork and walked down the hall, Temari saw him

Temari- Where are you going?

Gaara- To torture the condemned

He walked down into a dungeon; skeletons and rats covered the floor. Gaara came upon a cell where a tall raven-haired boy was chained to a wall. The boy looked up at him with angry onyx eyes.

Gaara- *takes whip* Are you ready…Lee?

Lee gritted his teeth and closed his eyes

Gaara- Don't worry, because soon enough, I won't need you anymore

Lee- What will you do with me then?

Gaara- That's for Nikole to decide…

He whipped the boy's back

Gaara- Now be quiet! I'm in little bit of a bad mood…

-Hospital in Konoha-

Nikole was in a hospital bed hooked up to several I. V's surrounded by flowers, chocolate and stuffed animals. Tsunade and Shizune were at her side

Shizune- So, how is she?

Tsunade- She's stable. Her wounds are minor but she has a small case of hypothermia, we need to monitor her for the rest of the day. What's with the gifts?

Shizune- Apparently she's a widely popular bachelorette from America

Tsunade- Well, don't let it obstruct the path to her bed

Shizune- Yes, milady

She got up and walked out of the room, Tsunade looked at the machines

Tsunade- ~She's developing a fever, and its not slowing down~

As a medic passed by the room she ran out to him

Tsunade- I need you to watch this patient for a bit, I have something to do

Medic- Yes Lady Hokage

When she walked away he sat in a chair outside the room. Nikole opened her eyes; her vision was a bit blurry

Where's my glasses?

She found her glasses on the bed beside her, putting them on. When she looked around the room she got a good look at all the gifts from her many suitors. Her gaze became dark and cold.

Nikole- I hate everyone! Stupid gifts!

She got up, yanking the I.V's out of her body and started trashing the gifts

Nikole- They don't care! They don't care! They don't care!

The medic ran in and restrained Nikole from doing anymore damage

Medic- I need assistance! Get a sedative, stat!

2 other medical ninja's ran in and injected valume into Nikole's veins. The girl kicked him in the face and forced the other 2 away

Nikole- Don't touch me! Just go away!

She threw the chocolates and flower vases at them, eventually they had to run out of the room. Shizune saw them run out

Shizune- What's going on?

Medic- She's psycho! We injected her with valume and it had no effect

Tsunade- *walks towards them* Giving valume to an A.D.H.D patient is like giving sugar to a diabetic, it makes things worse.

Shizune- Lady Tsunade…

Tsunade- I just got Nikole's medical records. She is pretty much a mental train wreck; I need to handle her medication

Nikole ran out of the room in her hospital gown but Tsunade grabbed her, forcing her hands behind her back

Nikole- Let me go you old hag!

Tsunade- Calm down!

!!!!- I can handle her.

Standing before them was Gaara, the Kazekage

Shizune- Lord Kazekage

Nikole- Gaara…

Gaara- Come on Nikole, let's go home. Everything's all right

Nikole began crying, Tsunade let go of her

Looks like you finally got your wish Gaara, I'm broken…and only you can pick up the pieces

She ran into Gaara's arms, burying her tear stained face in his neck

Nikole- I don't wanna be alone! Please don't leave me alone!

Gaara- I won't.


	13. Chapter 13

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 13- STOP THE PAIN, STOP MY HEART

Tsunade- Why are you helping?

Gaara- What's wrong with her?

Tsunade- She's got hypothermia, and running around like this is only gonna make it worse

Gaara- She's right Nikki, you should get to bed

Nikole- Okay

Gaara lifted her up bridal style and took her back to bed

Tsunade- What a mess

Nikole- I don't want gifts from those fakers, they don't love me…

Gaara- It's all right dear, they won't bother you anymore.

Tsunade- Dear?

Gaara- Nikole is my fiancé

Nikole turned her head towards the window

Tsunade- Lord Kazekage, should you really be so far away from Suna and your people?

Gaara- Suna can wait. My first priority is always Nikole

Nikole looked at him and gave a weak smile

Tsunade- I can only imagine what your country is like now

Nikole- Gaara?

Gaara- Hm?

Nikole- Let's go back to Suna

Tsunade- No way, you're still sick!

Nikole- Have a medical ninja escort us, that person can look after me during the travel. I can't keep Gaara away from his work

Gaara- Nikki…

Tsunade- Fine. I'll get Sakura

Gaara- Sakura?

Tsunade- She's my pupil and is close to my skills, she'll be fine. I'll bring in another ninja for protection, jounin of course

Nikole- Thank you

Gaara- I want to be ready to leave immediately

Tsunade- As you wish.

-Konoha gates-

Nikole and Gaara were waiting with a carriage. Gaara made Nikole sit inside the carriage due to her condition. Sakura walked up to Gaara with an all too familiar pale-eyed brunette shinobi

Gaara- Hyuga, Haruno

Sakura- Hello Kazekage-sama *bow*

Neji- Good day

Neji looked up and saw Nikole in the carriage, a blanket around her and a sad face. Even a smile Neji thought he was looking at a goddess

Neji- ~So that's the Kazekage's fiancé. She is a gorgeous girl indeed, how did Gaara get her? She should be mine!~

Gaara- Let's go, I wanna get Nikole to Suna as quickly and comfortably as possible.

Sakura- Okay then. I'll sit near Nikole to keep an eye on her.

Gaara- I'll stay with her as well

Sakura- She needs to be able to lye down, and it wouldn't be safe for the Kazekage to sit on the floor.

Gaara- Well, you are the medic.

They entered the carriage and Sakura made sure Nikole was lying down comfortably. Neji and Gaara sat across from them watching

Gaara- So, the 5th assigned you to guard us?

Neji- Yes, she did. And Nikole is your fiancé?

Gaara- Yes. I hope we can be wed soon

Neji glanced over at Nikole; she had a look on her face like the world was about to end

Neji- Are you sure she's in love with you, Lord Kazekage?

Gaara- Are you implying that I forced her to be my woman?

Neji- Her face seems very sad, as if her entire world has disintegrated

Gaara- She is sick with hypothermia

Neji- Yes, but from what I hear, she is a kind and gentle girl who has a very sunny disposition. It is not like her to be sad in front of others…

Gaara- And you believe this is my fault?

Neji- Well, you are known for getting what you want…by any means necessary

Gaara- Yes, I am persistent, but she chose to come with me of her own free will

Neji- ~Something isn't right…~

Nikole- I'm fine Neji…

Neji- Hm?

Nikole- Don't waste your sympathy on me.

Neji- It's not sympathy or pity, I…

Nikole- You don't really care about me, its just another mission

Neji- No…

Nikole- Shut up!

Nikole quickly sat up, Sakura checked her as she did

Sakura- ~Amazing…~

Neji- Should you be up?

Sakura- Its okay, she can up and walk, but she shouldn't be doing strenuous physical activity yet

Nikole- Okay

Gaara got up and sat down beside Nikole. He held her close, her head resting in his chest. Nikole cuddled up to him and fell asleep

Sakura- Clingy

Gaara- She has the body of an adult but the mind of a child. She needs a lot of hugs and comforting words, she hates being alone.

Sakura- Wow, you sure have changed. But I'm glad you and her understand each other that well

The carriage came to a stop at the Suna gates.

Neji- We're here

Gaara- *gently shakes Nikole* Nikki, its time to wake up

She rubbed her eyes and squinted

Nikole- Huwah?

Gaara- We're here. Can you walk?

Nikole- Of course

She hopped out of the carriage and smiled

Nikole- I feel great!

Sakura- Hold on, let me examine you

Sakura examined Nikole's body while Gaara and Neji watched intently

Sakura- I don't believe it!

Gaara- What's wrong? Is she okay?

Sakura- That's the thing, she's fine

Neji- Huh?

Sakura- She's perfectly healthy, like she never even caught hypothermia in the first place! She has made a miraculous recovery!

Nikole- Told ya I felt great! **(Cha! Ya! Ya! Nothing can keep me down!)**

Gaara- That's good to know

Sakura- Try to rest a bit more, and drink a lot of liquids

Nikole- Sure

Neji- We best go Sakura

Sakura- All right. Se ya!

The 2 leapt off to go back to their own village. Gaara wrapped his arms around Nikole's waist and pulled her close, putting his lips in front of her

Gaara- I finally have you back Nikole; you won't run away, will you?

Nikole- No. I won't run. I have no reason to.

Gaara- Good.

He closed the gap between them, kissing her. He forced his tongue into her mouth, recapturing the taste

Gaara- I love you Nikole

Nikole- I…love you too…Gaara…

Gaara- Why are you upset my love?

Nikole- Lee…

Gaara- So, he did hurt you

Nikole- You were spying on me?

Gaara- Only to protect you. I'm sorry; I wasn't there when you needed me

Nikole- Its okay…its not your fault…

Gaara- Do you wanna get back at him?

Nikole- Hm?

-Dungeon-

Lee could hear the door open, the sound of footsteps were getting louder and louder. He knew that it was Gaara, coming in for another one of their "sessions". He closed his eyes and waited, the sound of the cell door opening made him grit his teeth, he had long ago run out of chakra and wished that Gaara would just kill him

???- Lee…

The female voice that spoke was very familiar to him. He shot his head up and opened his eyes to come face to face with the blonde beauty of his dreams

Lee- Nikole! Nikole, you're okay! Oh, I'm so happy to see you! I thought something terrible had happened to you after the explosions!

Nikole- Explosions?

Lee- You know, at your high school?

Nikole- But…you tried to rape me you creep! You attacked me!

Lee- No! Gaara's kept me in here ever since that incident! And even if I wasn't captured…I would never hurt you Nikole, you are the love of my life, more beautiful than flowers and more precious than air.

Nikole- Lee…

She backed up a bit putting a finger to her lips as tears fell from her eyes. Gaara put his hands on her arms.

Gaara- Are you really going to believe the pervert who hurt you and scared you?

I'm confused, Lee doesn't lie but I know it was him who…

Nikole remembered the way Lee pulled her hair

Wait…only one guy is that rough with me, and has that much hormones…

Nikole slapped Gaara hard across the cheek making him hit the cell bars. She ran over and got Lee out of the shackles

Nikole- Lee! I thought you…I should have known you didn't do it.

Lee- Was it genjutsu?

Nikole- No, it was Gaara

Gaara stood up and Nikole looked him at him with great fury

Gaara- What proof do you have of this?

Nikole- Pulling my hair, demanding sex, and wanting me to be completely submissive? That has you written all over it. Lee isn't like that, you are!

Gaara began laughing maniacally

Gaara- So, you figured it out huh? Oh well, it still doesn't change the fact that you are mine!

Nikole- I am not! You tricked me you bastard!

Gaara- Come here…

Nikole- No, Lee and I are leaving

Gaara- One of you has to stay. Lee was your replacement, you know

Nikole- My… replacement?

Gaara- You're not the only bisexual my dear

Nikole- Oh…my…goddess…you…you…you raped Lee!

Gaara- Now I understand why you like Lee so much.

Lee- I'm sorry Nikole…but I…I couldn't fight him off…

Gaara- If you wanna leave, Lee has to stay. But if you want Lee to leave, you have to stay

Nikole got down on her hands and knees, and then cried, Le crawled next to her.

Lee- Go.

Nikole- Wha?

Lee- Go. I don't want you to stay here, I can take it.

Gaara- Well, what's it gonna be?

Nikole- I'll stay

Lee- No…

Nikole- I'll stay. Lee, just go

Gaara- You heard her Lee, you're free to go

Nikole- Go on Lee.

Lee- No, I…

He was cut off as Gaara knocked him out and kneeled next to Nikole

Gaara- I have something I want you to do

Nikole- *sniff* What?

Gaara- Close your eyes

She did so, awaiting for whatever Gaara had planned. Gaara made a couple of hand signs and put his hands on Nikole's forehead

Gaara- Memory reversal jutsu!

A green light flashed and Nikole fell back unconscious on the floor

Gaara- Forgive me my love, but it's the only way, and when you wake up, you will only remember your utter devotion and love…to me


	14. Chapter 14

THERAPISTS IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 14- DO YOU REMEMBER ME?

Lee opened his eyes and rubbed his head

Sakura- Lee! You're awake!

Tenten- Thank goodness

Lee- W-where am I?

Sakura- The hospital of course, you had some serious medical issues and if it weren't for Lord Kazekage you probably would have died!

Lee- Kazekage…Gaara brought me here?

Tenten- Yeah, he and Nikole stayed with you for 2 days until you became stable

Lee- They did? How is Nikole, is she okay?

Sakura- She's fine; she's back to her happy and carefree self

Lee- Happy? ~ Don't they know what Gaara did to us?~

Tenten- Oh yeah, I saw the ring

Saku+Ten- The ring?

Tenten- Yeah, Nikole had a gorgeous diamond silver band ring on her finger. Gaara probably gave it to her

Sakura- Well he is the Kazekage, so money isn't a problem

Tenten- He obviously wants to spoil her

Lee gripped the bed sheets

Lee- Who did he say…did this to me?

Tenten- Rogue ninja's from his village, they were holding you hostage to get closer to his fiancé in turn, get closer to him. Unfortunately they did beat and rape you

Lee- They didn't, Gaara did

Saku+Ten- What?

Lee- I know what happened to me, Gaara kidnapped me and locked me in the tower's dungeon. He knew that Nikole was in love with me and tricked her into thinking that I was evil and only wanted her for sex

Sakura- Why that…

Tenten- But why did he rape you?

Lee- Like Nikole, he is bisexual, and since he didn't have Nikole he used me as his sexual plaything

Tenten- Oh my god! That asshole!

Lee- When Nikole was brought to the dungeons she soon realized that Gaara deceived her.

Sakura- What did she do?

Lee- Gaara said that one of us had to stay. I didn't want Nikole to be imprisoned so I offered to stay. Nikole wouldn't allow it, she decided to stay. Gaara agreed and said I was free then knocked me out, I don't know what happened after that

Tenten- Oh Nikole…

-Kazekage tower-

Nikole was cooking lunch when someone knocked on the door. She set down her spoon and answered it

Daniela- Gaara-freak! *glomp* Thank god, you're okay! I was so worried about you!

Nikole- Um…

Sasuke- We looked all over Konoha for you, and I figured you might be here.

Daniela- Come on, we'll get you out of here

Nikole- What the hell are you talking about? And…who are you 2?

Daniela- You…you don't recognize us?

Nikole- No. Should I?

Daniela- Nikki-chan, its me. Its Daniela, Sasuke-freak, I'm your best friend

Nikole- Now I know you're crazy, I don't have any friends from my world, I never did.

Daniela- Huh?

Nikole- People always use me; I'm not important to them or you! You want to use my fiancés money or status for something and you're using me to get to him! Goodbye and good riddance! *slam*

When the door shut Daniela and Sasuke stood on the stairway with a confuzzled look on their faces (HH- Confuzzled *giggle* Who came up with that?)

Sasuke- Daniela, what just happened?

Daniela- My best friend…she not only doesn't know who I am…but she hates me! *cries*

Sasuke took her gently in his arms and cradled her

Sasuke- Its okay Zele-chan, she might just have amnesia

Daniela- That means she still doesn't remember me! *cries more*

Sasuke- ~God dammit! I can't deal with crying!~

Gaara was walking down the stairway with a big bag, Daniela saw him and growled

Daniela- You! You bastard! What have you done to Gaara-freak?

Gaara- Nothing. I just freed her from her pain.

Daniela- Liar! You did something to her! She doesn't remember me!

Sasuke saw some sort of green tin sticking out of Gaara's bag. He grabbed the bag and looked inside

Sasuke- It's full of Naruto collectables

Daniela- OMG! Those are Gaara-freak's Naruto things!

Gaara- Not anymore, now they're trash

Daniela- Now I know you've done something, Nikki-chan would never throw her anime away, and she would die before she let anyone take them away!

Gaara- I guess it won't hurt to tell you

Sasuke- Tell us what?

Gaara- I used a memory erasing jutsu, now she doesn't remember ever having friends or even discovering the anime Naruto. All she remembers is her love and devotion to me!

Daniela- She'll find out the truth when she goes to buy more anime

Gaara- She's not allowed to leave the village

Sasuke- You can't do that to her

Gaara- I buy her everything she wants, from her world and this one. Speaking of which, I need to purchase her a DVD. Now leave

Daniela- Once we tell her what you told us she is gonna go demonic on your ass!

Gaara- She just slammed the door in your face, do you really believe she'll listen to you?

Daniela- I'll get her to!

Gaara- She already believes that you're crazy; don't make her think you're a stalker

Daniela- Why you!

Before she could lunge at Gaara, Sasuke grabbed the back of her shirt

Sasuke- C'mon Daniela, we won't get anywhere with him. Let's go

He dragged Daniela away by her shirt. Gaara smirked at his victory, then put his head in to check on Nikole

Gaara- I'm leaving now dear

Nikole- Bye. Lunch will be ready when you get back

-Sound village-

Daniela and Sasuke were walking around in the forest, Daniela was still bitching

Daniela- I can't believe that motherfucker! He is gonna pay for this!

Sasuke- Don't worry Daniela, you'll get your revenge, and I know just the person to help

He opened the doors to a manor and walked inside holding Daniela's hand

Daniela- This place is so creepy

Sasuke- You don't have to be scared Zele-chan; I'm here to protect you

Daniela- ~*fangirl squeal* He is so cool!~

Deep inside the manor Sasuke slide open a door and met amber eyes

Sasuke- I got a favor to ask you

Daniela- That's…

-Suna-

Lee was hopping on rooftops as he made his way to the Kazekage tower

Lee- ~I've got to rescue Nikole! I'm coming my love!~

-Kazekage tower-

Gaara was doing paperwork in his office when Nikole came in with a tray of food

Nikole- Lunch is here! ^^

Gaara- Oh, thank you

Nikole- I made curry…it may not be that good since its my first try

Gaara- I'm sure it will be wonderful

She sat the tray in front of him then sat on his desk

Nikole- Um…Gaara?

Gaara - Yes my love?

Nikole- I was wondering if…

Gaara- If what?

Nikole- If I could go to an anime convention? Please? Pretty please?

Gaara- No.

Nikole- Aw, why not?

Gaara- Because, as my fiancé you could b targeted by anyone, even people from your world. You can't go

Nikole- But I'm tired of being cooped up in this village

Gaara- I thought you loved depressing scenery

Nikole- I do but I miss the thrill of conventions and cosplaying! I wanna go!

Gaara- No

Nikole- Let me go!

She slammed her fist into the desk, splitting it in half

Gaara- The answer is still no

Nikole- I hate you!

He grabbed her arms as she struggled

Gaara- You don't mean that

Nikole- Yes I do! You're cornering me!

Gaara- I'm protecting you, you know I love you.

He gently kissed her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Their tongues entwined in a battle of dominance, and of course, Gaara won. He shoved her onto the floor, his mouth taking refuge on her neck

Nikole- Gaara! Ah! Yes!

Lee- *slams door open* Nikole! I am here to rescue you!

Nikole- Rescue me?


	15. Chapter 15

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 15- DOUBLE-CROSS

Lee- Of course! Gaara will no longer make you upset!

Nikole- Gaara's my fiancé, I love him

Lee- What?

Gaara took Lee by the arm and dragged him outside.

Gaara- What the hell are you doing here?

Lee- I came for Nikole!

Gaara- Well she's happy here, so you can go

Lee- She does not truly love you! What have you done to her?

Gaara- I've given her relief, from all of the pain and sadness

Lee- You won't get away with this!

Gaara- Don't you get it? I already have! I erased her memories; the only thing she can clearly remember is her love for me! In 2 months we will be married and she's mine forever, no matter what you say or do she won't remember her friends and feelings

Lee- She will when she returns home…

Gaara- She's not allowed to leave the village if she wants something from another place I get someone to fetch it for her or I'll get it myself

Lee- You can't bar her here forever!

Gaara- Watch me!

Lee- I won't let you!

Gaara pushed him up against the wall

Gaara- Would you like to return to being my pet?

Lee swallowed the lump in his throat

Gaara- If not, I suggest you leave my fiancé and me alone

Lee- I will not! You can't treat her like this!

Lee was cut off by Gaara's lips on his own

Gaara- *whispers in ear* So you do want to be my pet? I'm glad…

-Inside mansion-

Nikole was against the door and heard the whole conversation between Gaara and Lee. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

Gaara…how could you? I loved you, I trusted you…

Her head felt like exploding as she fell to the ground. Gaara walked in and saw her lying down sprawled

Gaara- Nikki! Nikki!

He held her gently in his arms, waking her up

Gaara- Nikki, are you okay?

She rubbed her eyes and blinked

Nikole- Gaara?

Gaara- Yes love, I'm here

She tried to punch him but the sand shield rose up

Gaara- Nikki…what's wrong?

Nikole- What's wrong? What's wrong? You erase my memory, restrict my freedom and take advantage of the man I love, and you dare to ask me what's wrong?

Gaara- ~My jutsu broke? Impossible!~ You…remember?

Nikole- I do now.

Lee- I knew you could never forget!

Gaara- I told you to leave!

Lee- I will not!

Nikole- Lee!

She hugged the raven-hair boy very tightly, tears streaming down her face

Nikole- I missed you!

Lee- I missed you too ^^

Gaara- Why? Why don't you love me? Haven't I given you every luxury?

A sword held its place against Gaara's throat, and the sword was held by Orochimaru.

Nikole- What the hell is he doing here?

Sasuke and Daniela stepped out of the shadows

Sasuke- I asked him to help

Nikole- Why?

Orochimaru kicked Gaara in the stomach

Orochimaru- Now that I've done m part, its time for my prize

Sasuke- Prize? What prize?

The snake sannin grabbed Nikole by the waist and put her against his chest

Orochimaru- Miss Nikole of course

Nikole- Ew! Let go! Let go!

Orochimaru- Come Nikole, its time for us to go

Sasuke- Why you son of a…*curse mark throb* Agh!

Sasuke fell putting his hand over the curses mark

Daniela- Sasuke!

Orochimaru- I bid you all a du

With Nikole still struggling, Orochimaru disappeared

Lee- This is not good

Gaara began laughing

Daniela- What's so funny?

Gaara- The fun…is just beginning

The ground beneath them began to shake violently

Lee- What's happening?

Sasuke- I don't know, but its not good!

Gaara held his head screaming as he transformed into the gigantic Shukaku

Gaara- I will kill you all!


	16. Chapter 16

THERAPIST IN NEED OF THERAPY CH 16- NIKOLE TO THE RESCUE!

Daniela- Houston, we have a problem

Sasuke- Dammit.

Lee- If we don't stop him he'll destroy everything! Innocent people will be killed!

Daniela- Then we need to lure him somewhere else

Sasuke- How are we gonna do that?

Daniela- Not we. Me.

-Orochimaru's lair-

Nikole was peacefully sleeping on a plush bed, her chest rising and falling arithmetically. Orochimaru was sitting next to her stroking her cheek.

Orochimaru- ~She is gorgeous…~

Nikole opened her eyes and looked over at him

Orochimaru- Good to see you're awake

Nikole- You're an ass.

Orochimaru- Such a dirty mouth

He placed his face mere inches away from hers

Orochimaru- Let me clean it up for you

Closing the gap Orochimaru captured her lips. Using her shock he slipped his tongue into her mouth, attempting to coax the blonde's tongue out to play. Nikole bit his tongue as hard as she possibly could, drawing blood. Orochimaru quickly drew back coughing

Orochimaru- You…little…

Nikole took Orochimaru's sword and pierced his heart with it.

Nikole- I'm in a bad mood, don't fuck with me!

His limp body fell to the floor with a thud, then it began rotting

Probably because he switches bodies all the time

After that she put the sword back in its sheath and strapped it on her

Okay Gaara, time to play

-Suna-

Daniela had tricked Gaara into going to a large forest far away from the village

Daniela- ~Now to kick his ass!~

She ran up the arm getting closer to the medium's body when he swatted her away, forcing her into a tree

Sasuke- Daniela!

Lee- Oh my god

Sasuke ran into her and wrapped his arms around her waist

Daniela- I'm fine. I've taken worse hits than that.

Lee- How do we stop that thing?

!!!!- Hey Gaara!

Everyone turned to the voice to see Nikole on top of a wrecked building with a sword

Nikole- Let's go!

Gaara- Nikole…my love…

Nikole- For the millionth fucking time I do not love you! You are an asshole and a possessive bastard!

Gaara- So that's how you feel…then you can die along with your friends! *hand sign* Play possum jutsu!

He fell into a deep sleep and Shukaku was awakened

Nikole- Figures he would do that

Shukaku- Yeah! I get to be out again! Its killing time!

Nikole- Zele!

Daniela- What?

Nikole- Its time!

Daniela- Yes!

She jumped to the top of the building where Nikole was standing. They both gripped the hilt of the sword

Daniela- Earth! *green spark*

Nikole- Wind! *silver spark*

Daniela- Fire! *red spark*

Nikole- Water! *blue spark*

The sword was glowing a rainbow of colors, the girls took aim

Niko+Dani- Elemental bender clash!

An incredible strike of power emitted from the sword and sizzled out Shukaku leaving a bloody Gaara on the ground

Sasu+Lee- That's my girl!

Niko+Dani- Yes! *high five*

The 2 came down from the building to tend to their men

Lee- You were amazing Nikole!

Nikole- I try

Lee- Um…Nikki?

Nikole- Yes? ~He's never called me Nikki before~

Lee- Will you be my girlfriend?

Nikole giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck

Nikole- I already was *kiss*

Sasuke- Cute, yet disturbing

Daniela- I'm happy for my best friend.

Sasuke- *puts arms around her waist* Daniela, you really are my perfect woman *passionate kiss*

-Church downtown-

Inside of a nice room Daniela was in a beautiful bell wedding dress getting her hair combed out by a professional stylist

Stylist- Ah, a wedding, you must be so happy

Daniela- I am ~I'm getting married to Sasuke!~

!!!!- I'm not wearing this!

Daniela- You're my maid of honor Nikki-chan, you gotta wear it!

Nikole stepped out of the bathroom in a long blue dress with 2 thick straps and a bit of sparkle on the chest

Nikole- Well, it is your wedding

-Later-

Sasuke and Daniela stood at the alters as the priest recited. Nikole stood by Daniela's side

It's April now and Daniela is having her wedding. Lee and I are still going out, but because I have school and he has missions we haven't really seen each other since the day we beat Gaara. Daniela and I got better jobs working for Rumiko Takahashi who actually wants us to help her make a new anime

Priest- I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride

The 2 smooched and everyone clapped

-Reception-

After watching the bride and groom shove cake in each other's faces, the dancing began and Nikole sat on the bench watching everyone dance

It sucks to be a wallflower

???- May I have this dance?

She looked up and saw Lee staring down at her, wearing a tuxedo

Nikole- Oh my goddess! Lee! *glomp*

Lee hugged her back

Nikole- But I…what?

Lee- Tsunade gave me the day off and Guy-sensei let me come here, I missed you

Nikole- I missed you too.

The stereo began playing "Every heart" from Inuyasha. Nikole accepted Lee's hand and they went onto the floor to slow dance

Lee- You look beautiful

Nikole- Thank you. You look handsome

Daniela and Sasuke were dancing beside them

Daniela- Hey Lee! You made it!

Lee- Of course

Nikole- Wait. You sent him an invite?

Daniela- Duh. I can't have my best friend being sad on my wedding day! ^^

Nikole- You're awesome!

Daniela- I know ^^

Lee- I really am glad to be here

Nikole- I am too ~Even if I have to wear this girly dress~

She placed her head on his shoulder and danced gently until the song ended and another, very familiar song started playing

Stereo- Malahe, malaha…

Nikole- Why am I not surprised?

Daniela- Oh come on, you thought I would leave this song out of my wedding?

Nikole- No, I didn't

As Numa Numa kept going the 4 of them started dancing their hearts out Numa style!

Life is good now, and something tells me it will only get better

End


End file.
